Potions et sentiments
by cindirella
Summary: La guerre est finie. Rogue a repris son poste de professeur de potions. L’année qui commence va lui faire rencontrer une femme… mais pas si simple l’amour quand on est novice en la matière et qu’on est plus entêté et borné qu’une mule !
1. Chapter 1

**L'univers et les persos (ceux que je rajoute mis à part) sont l'entière propriété de JKR.  
Ce 1er chapitre sert de transition entre ce que pourraient être les romans de JKR et ma propre histoire.**

**Le reste du récit sera traité sur un ton beaucoup plus léger.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
**

**Chapitre 1 : ****Une page se tourne (juillet 1998)**

Le lieu où vient de se terminer l'affrontement entre Voldemort, ses mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix ressemble à un champ de bataille. De toute part, on aperçoit des corps étendus au sol et des crevasses témoignant de la violence du combat. 

La Brigade des Aurors vient d'arriver sur place et commence à arrêter les derniers Mangemorts encore vivants.  
- Non ! Pas lui ! Il est avec nous.  
- Mais, Lupin, il a la marque.  
- Je le sais bien, c'était un de nos espions. Relâchez-le. Je vous fournirai toutes les preuves nécessaires pour appuyer mes dires, ajoute-t-il d'une voix lasse. 

Severus Rogue, en piteux état, fait un effort surhumain pour se redresser et regarder son ancien collègue.  
- Merci, dit-il simplement.  
- Merci ? Mais ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça. C'est à moi …à nous. Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi Severus.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. 

Les 2 hommes ne rajoutent rien de plus, c'est inutile. Tout est dit. Severus tend une main vers Remus qui la saisit et, emportés par l'émotion, une accolade virile s'en suit.  
Autour deux, les autres rescapés émergent peu à peu.  
Alors qu'il aide Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley à s'extirper des gravats qui les ont partiellement ensevelies, cette dernière demande avec inquiétude à Lupin :  
- Où est Harry ?  
- Nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé. 

A une centaine de mètres, Severus Rogue tombe sur le corps inanimé du Survivant. Il se penche sur lui et constate avec soulagement qu'il respire encore. Il saisit une minuscule fiole dans sa cape et en verse le contenu dans le gosier du jeune homme qui revient rapidement à lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il avec difficulté.  
- Une potion d'énergie, ça va vous aider à tenir le temps que les médicomages vous prennent en charge, lui répond l'ex-directeur de Serpentard.  
- Professeur Rogue ? Harry vient juste de prendre conscience de la personne qui est en train de le soulever.  
- Lui-même, répond celui-ci avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.  
- Merci, souffle Harry.  
- Décidément, c'est la journée ! Lâche l'homme la voix tremblante. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Il est mort ?  
- Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a définitivement disparu cette fois. Vous avez réussi.  
A ces mots Harry Potter sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves. 

Quelques jours plus tard, dans un service uniquement dédié aux soins de ceux que l'on appelle dorénavant Les Sauveurs, une fête se prépare pour l'anniversaire du Héro Harry Potter qui fête ses 18 ans. Une seule personne manque à l'appel : Severus Rogue a jugé plus sage de ne pas se mêler aux invités craignant que sa présence ne créée un malaise. Mais c'est finalement Harry en personne qui vient le chercher dans sa chambre :  
- Je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus et nous ne serons certainement jamais de grands amis. Je sais aussi que vous avez de la rancœur contre le souvenir de mon père et j'en ai au moins tout autant à votre égard. Mais tournons la page voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas mon père et vous n'êtes plus le même homme.  
- Avec plaisir Monsieur Potter, répond l'ex-mangemort plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Remus Lupin qui a assisté à la scène s'écrit enthousiaste :  
- Merlin soit loué. Voilà enfin une page qui se tourne. Maintenant c'est une nouvelle histoire qui commence …différente et plus gaie ! 

Les 3 hommes se regardent en souriant.  
- Et, ajoute-t-il, cette nouvelle histoire commence par un mariage : le mien avec Nymph' et la réouverture de Poudlard !


	2. Chapter 2

**Les persos paraîtront peut-être un peu OOC aux puristes. Toutefois je pense qu'avec la fin de la guerre, nos héros ont besoin de légèreté et d'une sorte d'insouciance (sorte d'années folles) !  
**

**Chapitre 2 : ****Ca commence bien ! **

Le 31 Août en fin de matinée, la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, a convié le corps enseignant et quelques autres invités proches de l'école, dont les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, à une petite cérémonie informelle pour la réouverture de l'école 

« Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir répondus présents à ce petit cocktail de prérentrée. Avant de commencer je vais vous demander de bien vouloir respecter une minute de silence en mémoire de ceux que nous avons perdus pendant la guerre : le directeur Albus Dumbledore, le professeur Hagrid, le professeur Moldok (nda : étude des moldus) et le professeur remplaçant Gobe-Planche. » 

A l'issu de cette minute particulièrement émouvante, McGonagall reprend :  
« Après cette année scolaire agitée et quelque peu écourtée, nous allons enfin pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal.  
Je vous informe que les étudiants de 5ème et 7ème année ont dans l'ensemble bien réussi les épreuves de BUSE et ASPIC qui se sont déroulés ici-même la semaine dernière. 

Je vais maintenant vous présenter les changements dans notre équipe pédagogique. 

Tout d'abord je suis heureuse de vous annoncer le retour de 2 de nos anciens professeurs : Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin qui prendront respectivement le poste de Professeur de Potion et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard et Professeur de DCFM et Directeur de la Maison Gryffondor.  
Je vois bien que certains d'entre vous semblent surpris. Je ne compte pas discuter mon choix avec vous. Je préciserai donc simplement que le Professeur Rogue s'est engagé à relayer son collègue lors de ses …indisponibilités. 

Bien revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse. Je n'enseignerai dorénavant plus la Métamorphose, mon emploi du temps étant bien assez chargé comme ça. C'est donc Nymphadora Lupin, qui a accepté de reprendre son nom de jeune fille de Tonks pour éviter les confusions, qui assumera désormais cette fonction. 

Concernant le poste d'Etude des Moldus maintenant … » 

- J'ose espérer que vous aller enfin supprimer cette matière inutile du programme pour favoriser des enseignements plus utiles, lance Rogue qui a retrouvé son ton froid et cassant coutumier.  
- Non mais dites donc ! S'exclame derrière lui une femme qu'il ne connaît pas. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les moldus, vous là le sinistros touilleur de potions !  
- Je vos présente Miss Célia Rella, qui nous arrive tout droit du corps professoral de Beauxbâtons .C'est elle qui prend la relève en étude des moldus, annonce Mc Gonagall, imperturbable. 

Après avoir lancer un dernier regard noir au professeur de potions, Miss Rella salue ses collègues, souriant intérieurement de leur regard surpris face à son accoutrement. Il faut dire qu'étant issue de parents moldus, elle a grandit dans ce milieu, et elle continue même à le fréquenter. Par conséquent ce jour là, sous sa robe de sorcier ouverte, elle est vêtue à la mode moldue d'un jean et d'un top moulant. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se braquer à nouveau face au croquemort qui la regarde d'un air hautain et dédaigneux : « toi et moi mon petit père on va pas s'entendre si tu me fixes comme ça » pense-t-elle. Mais rapidement sa bonne humeur reprend le dessus. 

« Enfin les fonctions d'Hagrid en tant qu'enseignant et garde-chasse seront repris par une de vos anciennes camarades Remus et Severus : Milli Marchkroyd qui ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre. »

- Oooooooh nonnn, s'écrit d'une seule voix les 2 hommes.  
- Oh je vous en prie messieurs, je sais qu'elle est un peu simplette mais elle est très compétente avec les créatures magiques et c'est la seule qui ait accepté de s'occuper du parc comme le faisait Hagrid. Elle vivra d'ailleurs dans sa cabane.  
- Pitié Minerva, n'y a-t-il vraiment personne d'autres ? Gobe-Planche ? supplie Rogue  
- Elle est ….décédée pendant la guerre, vous avez oublié ?  
Tout le monde le regarde surpris à l'exception de Remus qui ri franchement sous cape. 

Au même moment la porte s'ouvre violemment sur une femme replète et souriante. Celle-ci s'écrit :  
- Bonjour à tous, je suis très heureuse d'être parmi vous. Remus mon chou quelle joie de te revoir. Severuuuuuuuuus, et elle se jette dans les bras de celui-ci, on ne peut plus déconfit.  
Nouveau fou rire de Lupin. 

La directrice reprend la parole retenant une envie irrépressible de pouffer :  
« Bien, on va arrêter là les effusions.  
Je vous annonce avant de terminer que, à la demande du ministère de la Magie, qui pense avec justesse qu'un peu de festivités seraient bienvenues, il serait de bon ton que nous ponctuions l'année de quelques réjouissances. J'ai moi-même songé que nous pourrions organisé 1 carnaval par exemple ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en rediscuter. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous organiserons dorénavant un Bal de Fin d'année où les parents d'élèves seront conviés. Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions, je suis preneuse car ce genre de ...frivolités me dépasse quelque peu. »  
- Quelle idée grotesque, peste Rogue. J'ose espérer qu'au moins vous ne nous demanderez pas de nous déguiser !  
- C'est trop chou, s'écrit Milli.  
- Excellente idée s'exclame Tonks et Rella.

« Bien sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse profiter du buffet et célébrer dignement la réouverture de notre chère école. Merci à tous. »

A l'issue du cocktail, les professeurs se dispersent tranquillement et chacun prend possession de son logement.  
Nymphadora et Remus s'installent dans l'ancien appartement de Minerva, celui du directeur de Gryffondor. Ils constatent que quelques aménagements ont été pratiqués pendant l'été afin de le rendre plus spacieux pour un couple.  
Milli passe le reste sa journée à arranger sa nouvelle maisonnette qui prend rapidement de jolies couleurs avec rideaux à fleurs, paillasson de bienvenue etc.…  
Célia récupère le logement du Professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci ayant occupé le poste de Directeur de Serpentard l'année précédente, le logement se retrouve non loin de leur salle commune et donc non loin de l'appartement de Severus Rogue. 

La fin de journée passe rapidement pour les professeurs qui ont beaucoup à faire avant l'arrivée, le lendemain, des élèves. Le dîner du soir est relativement calme si on exclue le verbiage incessant de Milli et ses tentatives affichées de se rapprocher de son « Sevichou ».  
McGonagall commence à se demander si l'embaucher a été une idée si judicieuse et les regards assassin que lui lance ledit « Sevichou » ne sont pas fait pour la rassurer. 

« Vivement que les élèves arrivent » se disent intérieurement la plupart des enseignants !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : ****Caractères de cochons !! (septembre-octobre)**

L'année commence vraiment mal pour Rogue. Lui qui pensait pouvoir être un peu tranquille maintenant que sa mission auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres est enfin définitivement terminée, voilà qu'il se retrouve avec son pire cauchemar sur les bras : Milli Marchkroyd ! Même revoir James Potter serait un plaisir à côté de ça !

Pour comprendre, cette aversion il faut revenir plusieurs années en arrière du temps où il était encore élève à Poudlard. Lors d'une sortie à Pré au lard une voyante de la trempe de Trelawney avait fait une pseudo prédiction à Milli devant toute la classe :  
_« Ma chère,  
Je vois un grand amour pour vous dans votre école peut-être même dans cette assemblée. Un homme ténébreux et renfermé que seul votre amour saura rendre heureux. »_

Disant cela, la voyante avait jeté un regard furtif à Rogue et aussitôt Milli en avait déduit qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Dès lors elle n'avait cessé de le harceler. Et la voilà de retour !

Ceci dit, s'il n'y avait que ça, il pourrait encore s'en accommoder. Mais non, il doit également supporter la prof sang-de-bourbe au caractère bien trempé. Celle-là, non seulement il ne l'impressionne pas par ses remarques acides mais en plus elle lui tient tête et le provoque.  
1 mois que l'année a repris et cela lui semble déjà bien trop long !

- Hey Severus ! l'interpelle Lupin. Tu viens avec nous, on va voir le joujou de Célia.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a encore pondu celle-là ?  
- Elle a ramené sa Woature pour l'un de ses cours. Elle est en train de faire faire un tour à ses élèves, lui répond Tonks.  
- Sa quoi ?  
- Sa woiature ou un nom comme ça. Les moldus s'en servent pour se déplacer.  
- N'importe quoi !! rétorque Rogue. Mais il les suit quand même, la curiosité étant la plus forte.

Le petit groupe arrive devant l'entrée du château et croise les élèves qui reviennent visiblement ravis de cette expérience. Célia est dehors avec Minerva et lui montre une sorte de caisse en acier rouge dont elle articule une ouverture sur le côté à la main. On y voit des sortes de fauteuils, un truc rond et plein de cadrans, bouton ou leviers étranges.  
- comment trouvez-vous mon petit bolide ? C'est une Mustang. Pas toute jeunette je dois avouer mais c'est un véritable trésor de collection et en plus comme il n'y a pas d'électronique, les ondes magiques ne la perturbent pas trop !  
- C'est un cheval ? s'exclame Tonks qui n'a rien compris au reste du discours de sa collègue.  
- Mais non ma grande, c'est le nom de la marque, un peu comme « éclair de feu » ou « nimbus » pour un balai volant.  
- Ne me dites pas que vous vous déplacez avec ce truc ? s'interloque Rogue.  
- Mais si voyons ! vous voulez faire un tour ?  
- Sans façon, je tiens à ma vie. J'ai survécu aux Mangemorts mais ça non !  
Lupin éclate de rire devant la réaction de son collègue. Il ajoute :  
- Allez mon vieux ne te fais pas prier, nous on y va. Elle nous emmène jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard !

Bon gré Mal gré, il finit par se joindre au groupe !  
Remus et Nymphadora s'installe à l'arrière tandis qu'il prend place à côté de la folle de service qui s'écrit :  
- c'est parti mon kiki. On met les gaz !  
- Quel kiki ? Quel gaz ? s'inquiète-t-il.  
- Ce sont des expressions moldues un peu ringardes ! décoincez-vous un peu collègue, vous êtes tout pâle ! Oh suis-je bête, c'est votre couleur naturelle.  
- Si vous m'insultez, je vais…mais ses mots sont couverts par le bruit assourdissant du moteur.  
En l'espace de quelques minutes, les voilà dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard sous l'œil interloqué des passants. Après une petite virée en rase campagne, ils arrivent au château. Dans la voiture plus personne ne parle. Quand elle se retourne pour les regarder, Célia s'aperçoit que Remus, Nymphadora et Severus sont tout vert.  
- Oups je crois que vous avez le mal des transports ! Désolée, j'ai été un peu vite pour vous. Bon allez marcher un peu ça va passer, leur dit-elle en riant !  
- Hum hum, marmonne Tonks.  
- Je vous laisse je vais mettre Titine à l'abri !  
- Je vois pas pourquoi, personne ne risque de lui piquer son engin de mort, parvient à baragouiner Severus. Elle est complètement perturbée cette bonne femme.

Et sur ces paroles, il retourne à ses appartements chercher une potion susceptible de calmer les yoyos de son estomac.  
Un peu plus tard, en salle des profs, il tombe sur Célia.  
- Ca vous a plu ? demande-t-elle gentiment.  
- Vous vous moquez de moi ? s'écrit-il.  
- Oh ça y est vous remontez sur vos grands chevaux. Qu'y a-t-il encore ?  
Et le voilà parti sur un grand laïus incohérent sur la sécurité des élèves, son manque de discernement, ses tenues non réglementaires et j'en passe !  
- Stop, je vous arrête tout de suite ! Que vous n'ayez pas apprécié la promenade c'est un fait. Mais ne avisez surtout pas de me dire comment je dois me vêtir ou faire mes cours.  
- Et pourtant, il faut bien que quelqu'un vous fasse connaître le niveau de votre incompétence, lâche-t-il malgré lui.  
- Oh vraiment, incompétente ! C'est ce que vous pensez. Mais peut-être voulez-vous me montrer ce qu'il convient de faire ?  
- Je pourrai.  
- Très bien, alors venez donc faire cours à ma place, si toutefois vous osez entrer dans l'univers de ceux que vous semblez tant mépriser !  
- Vous me défiez ? lance-t-il hargneux.  
- Je vous défie, parfaitement ! On va voir qui de nous deux est le plus compétent ou le plus incompétent si vous préférez !  
- Et vous avez la prétention d'assurer un cours de potion en contrepartie ?  
- Sans problème mon cher !  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? interroge Remus qui vient d'entrer en compagnie de Nymphadora, de Flitwick et de Chourave.  
- Vous tombez bien vous autres, les interpelle le professeur de potions. Remus tu seras le juge.  
- Le juge de quoi ?  
- De notre défi de compétence, lui répond Célia défiant toujours du regard Rogue.

Sur ce, ils parviennent tant bien que mal à exposer la situation à leurs collègues, sans manquer de s'envoyer un maximum de piques au passage.  
- OK, leur répond Remus en souriant. Nous fixerons donc le jour de votre défi à lundi après-midi. Je n'ai pas cours et pourrait donc être présent. A 14h, Severus prendra la classe de 3ème année d'Etude des moldus. Puis à 16h, Célia assurera le cours de potions de 2ème année. Le matin vous donnerez chacun le thème prévu du cours à l'autre. D'ici là vous avez 3 jours pour révisez vos classiques. Ca vous va !  
- C'est parfait, répondent les 2 concurrents.  
- Tant mieux et si on allait dîner maintenant ?

Le groupe des enseignants se dirige vers la grande salle en commentant gaiement la compétition qui s'annonce.  
A voix basse, Remus confie à sa femme :  
- Si ces 2 là ne finissent pas ensemble, je veux bien me changer définitivement en loup !  
- ne parle pas de malheurs, répond Tonks sans préciser si elle fait allusion au couple annoncé ou à la métamorphose définitive de son époux !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : ****Etude des Moldus made in Rogue**

Le lundi matin au petit déjeuner, Remus leur demande d'annoncer le sujet de leur cours.  
- En ce qui me concerne, après les essais de ma voiture, j'ai prévu une série de cours théoriques sur les moyens de transport moldus. Nous en sommes aux avions, annonce le professeur Rella un sourire malin sur les lèvres.  
- Aucun problème, lui rétorque le professeur Rogue. Concernant mes 2ème année, le cours de cet après-midi porte sur la réalisation d'une potion pour soulager les migraines …tâchez de ne pas la rater, j'en ai bien besoin pour vous supporter, ajoute-t-il persifleur.  
- Pauvre chou ! Je ne vous décevrai pas ! 

A 14h, les élèves de 3ème année ont la surprise de trouver les Professeurs Rogue et Lupin en compagnie de leur professeur habituelle. Celle-ci prend la parole :  
- asseyez-vous en silence. Notre cours d'aujourd'hui va être un peu différent puisque c'est le professeur Rogue qui l'assurera. 

Stupeur parmi les élèves  
- Chut chut voyons. Je vous explique rapidement. Le conseil international des professeurs a mis en place de nouvelles directives visant à s'assurer de la capacité de chaque professeur à remplacer l'un de ses collègues. Bref, inutile de rentrer dans les détails. Vous avez simplement besoin de savoir qu'à Poudlard le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons été désignés volontaires pour tester cette …réforme. Le Professeur Lupin est quant à lui mandaté pour valider la démarche ou non. Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse aux bons soins du professeur Rogue. Pour ma part, j'assisterai au cours depuis le fond de la classe.  
- Merci … chère … collègue, commence Severus avec une pointe d'ironie. Vous permettez ? L'interroge-t-il du regard avant de pointer sa baguette vers les rideaux afin de les fermer, créant ainsi une ambiance plus à sa convenance.  
- Bien, reprend-t-il, non que cela m'enchante, mais j'ai aujourd'hui pour mission de vous parler d'une bizarrerie des … moldus. Notre cours portera donc sur les avions.

Il commence par ouvrir la petite mallette qu'il a emportée avec lui et en sort de minuscules reproductions d'avions qu'il agrandit grâce à un sort Amplificatum. L'un d'elle est coupée en 2 en son long et permet d'observer l'intérieur de l'appareil.  
Au fond de la salle, Célia est sidérée :  
- Mais où a-t-il trouvé ça ? et en si peu de temps, en plus !  
- Tu sais Severus n'est pas idiot ! A mon avis il s'est douté que tu en étais aux moyens de transport. En plus je l'ai vu consulter les archives des programmes scolaires de 3ème année ce week-end.  
- Vraiment ? Il m'épate ! je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait autant d'effort.  
- Pour gagner un pari ! Il serait prêt à tout ! C'est un serpentard n'oublie pas. Au fait pas mal ton petit mensonge pour les élèves, ajoute-t-il ironique.  
- Merci, on s'est mis d'accord avec le croquemort ce matin. 

- Hem hem, dites on ne vous dérange pas trop au fond de la classe, les interpelle froidement Rogue.  
-Désolés professeur, clament-ils en choeur se retenant de rire. 

Celui-ci reprend le fil de son cours.  
- Comme je vous l'expliquais avant d'être … interrompu, les avions sont des transports collectifs volants pour moldus pressés. Mais ne soyez pas assez stupides pour comparer ça avec nos tapis volants car cela n'a évidement strictement rien à voir en terme de confort et de rapidité !

Désignant les différentes parties de l'avion sur sa maquette avec sa baguette, il poursuit :  
- Un avion peut contenir une centaine de moldus serrés comme des sardines sur ces fauteuils. Quant à leurs bagages ils sont inaccessibles car rangés dans cette espèce de ventre en dessous. Ce qui manque évidemment de sens pratique dans le cas où l'on aurait besoin d'un objet, car je vous signale que ces soi-disant voyages rapides peuvent parfois prendre plus de 12h !! 

Les élèves sont surpris de la perte de temps occasionnée par l'usage de tels engins et le visage narquois du Professeur Rogue traduit bien son mépris pour le mode de vie des moldus. Toutefois, il poursuit avec sérieux son exposé. 

- Bref, il ne faut pas leur en trop demander, non plus ! Il faut également savoir que ces « engins » ne sont pas des plus confortables : on y est à l'étroit, collé à un voisin souvent importun sans parler des secousses impromptues qui vous relèvent l'estomac lors de la traversée d'un malheureux nuage !  
En prononçant ces paroles, le professeur de potions semble revivre un moment désagréable. 

- A bord, de jeunes femmes moldues s'occupent de tout depuis votre installation jusqu'au service de boissons et nourriture en quantité ridiculement petite ! Comme si l'on pouvait se caler l'estomac ou s'épancher la soif avec 3 cacahuètes et un fond de verre !  
Au moment du décollage de l'appareil , elles entament un ballet certes gracieux mais assez incongru avec leur bras, tandis qu'une autre récite une sorte de poésie qui parle d'oxygène, de gilet pour flotter dans l'eau alors qu'on est en plein ciel et j'en passe. Sur ce point curieux, votre professeur pourra certainement vous apporter de plus amples informations la prochaine fois.

Après quelques informations supplémentaires relativement correctes dans l'ensemble, le professeur conclut :  
- Bien que relativement imparfait dans son ensemble, l'avion reste un moyen de déplacement assez pratique … si tant est que l'on soit un moldu. Et il faut bien admettre que ceux-ci trouvent parfois des solutions … intéressantes pour palier à l'inconfort et l'absurdité d'une existence sans magie. Le cours est terminé.

Tandis que les élèves quittent la salle, les professeurs de DCFM et d'Etude des Moldus rejoignent leur collègue tout en discutant :  
- Rien que pour entendre cette dernière phrase, je ne regrette pas d'être venu, souligne Lupin, entendre Rogue faire un compliment sur les moldus !!

En apparence impassible, Severus attend leur verdict. Remus lui serre vigoureusement la main :  
- Alors là mon vieux tu m'as scié ! T'es mieux informé que je ne le pensais sur les moldus.  
- Je dois reconnaître que dans l'ensemble votre cours n'était pas mauvais, ajoute Rella avec prudence.  
-Pas mauvais ? Célia soit honnête, tu as été mouché oui ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même.  
- Oui bon OK, c'est vrai : c'était quasiment parfait, dit-elle à contrecœur. 

Soulagé, Severus retrouve son petit air arrogant et suffisant. 

- On va voir si vous m'arrivez à la cheville dans une petite heure alors ? dit-il narquois.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas tant pour moi, le défit-elle. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai grand besoin d'un café. Au fait, Rogue, on aurait réellement cru que vous aviez voyagé en avion, surprenant pour un fervent défenseur de la magie, le provoque-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
- J'ai fait ma crise d'adolescence moi aussi, lui lance-t-il impassible au moment où elle sort. 

Remus le regarde surpris ! 

- Quoi ? Et bien oui, je le confesse, j'ai fait une petite fugue dans le monde moldu vers 16 ans.  
- Vraiment Sev' ?  
- Le temps de faire un aller-retour en avion jusqu'au canada. Un vrai cauchemar !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : ****Potions made in Rella**

Au cours suivant, le professeur Rogue ressort peu ou prou le même discours d'introduction à ses élèves puis il s'installe au fond de la classe avec Lupin. 

- Bonjour à tous, commence le professeur Rella. J'ai cru comprendre que vous en êtes aux diverses potions utilisées pour soulager nos petits bobos quotidiens. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous intéresser plus particulièrement à la Migrainusminus. Qui peut me dire à quoi elle sert ?  
- C'est pour soulager les maux de tête ?  
- Excellente réponse, 5 points pour votre maison monsieur ?? …excusez-moi mais je ne vous connais pas très bien vu que mes élèves habituels sont en 3ème année et plus.  
Bien reprenons ! Cette potion peut s'utiliser pour soigner les migraines. La posologie conseillée est de 1 à 3 gouttes par jour pour un simple mal de tête jusqu'à 1 cuillère à soupe pour une migraine carabinée. Cette potion est notamment très utile pour les jeunes filles qui sont dans leur mauvaise semaine mensuelle ou pour les professeurs un peu grognons, ajoute-t-elle malicieusement. 

Les élèves pouffent de rire mais se contiennent rapidement car la présence de Rogue dans leur dos les stresse. Quant à celui-ci, il manque de s'étouffer au fond de la classe en entendant cette pique à peine voilée.  
- Je vais l'étriper, marmonne-t-il.  
- Chacun son style, répond Lupin qui passe décidément une journée des plus divertissante. 

- Bien voici comment il faut procéder.  
Tout d'abord vous faites chauffer un demi litre d'eau jusqu'à ébullition.   
Vous y rajouter 15 g de copeaux de liège. Le liège va donner sa consistance à la potion.  
5 minutes après, vous mettez à tremper 1/8 de plume de phénix. En infusant, elle va apporter les propriétés calmantes.  
Enfin, quand la potion a viré à la couleur rouge, vous versez 1 pincée de poudre de corne d'antilope. Cet ingrédient permet aux vertus apaisantes de la plume de s'amplifier pour que les effets de la potion soient plus longs.  
Vous tournez pendant 5 minutes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.  
Votre potion doit prendre une teinte légèrement dorée. Ensuite vous ajoutez 10 gouttes de jus de cactus magique avec 1 minute d'intervalle entre chaque goutte. Le cactus permet également d'apporter des vertus apaisantes sur les douleurs. En outre son goût est si agréable qu'il rend plus facile l'absorption de ce breuvage.  
Vous filtrez et c'est bon. 

- Logiquement réaliser cette potion ne devrait pas vous prendre plus de 30 minutes. Si tout le monde réussit dans ce laps de temps, il nous restera 10 minutes à la fin du cours pour un petit bonus. 

Pendant les 30 minutes suivantes, le professeur Rella passe de table en table en conseillant les uns et corrigeant les autres. 

- Elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait, chuchote Lupin.  
- Mouais c'était un peu trop simple !  
- T'es de mauvaise foi. 

En réalité Rogue est surpris de constater qu'elle parvient à faire participer ses élèves, lui qui les pensait irréversiblement légumifiés ! Il doit pourtant l'admettre elle se débrouille bien avec cette potion qui n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y parait vu la fragilité des ingrédients. 

A la fin de la demi-heure, chaque élève a rendu son échantillon et dans l'ensemble les résultats semblent corrects.  
Le professeur Rella reprend donc la parole :  
- Très bien voici une petite variante assez amusante de cette potion. Si vous remplacer les copeaux de liège par du gingembre râpé et les 10 gouttes de jus de cactus par 50 gouttes d'essence de rose rouge, vous obtiendrez une potion de ma création et que j'ai nommé feelusmajorus.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette aberration encore ? Grommelle Rogue.  
- Cette petite potion a une utilité certaine pour révéler des sentiments ! Si vous en versez 20 gouttes dans le verre de quelqu'un, ou dans le vôtre, cela l'aidera à prendre conscience des tendres sentiments qu'il peut éprouver.  
- Quoi !!! S'écrit malgré lui Rogue.  
- Ne vous énervez pas cher collègue, lâche-t-elle un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. C'est tout sauf un philtre d'amour dont l'enseignement n'est pas permis ici !! C'est juste un révélateur. Discret qui plus est car il ne génère aucune action gênante pour qui en consomme. Il l'aide juste à prendre la mesure de ses propres sentiments. Les effets ne durent qu'une paire d'heures.  
- Donc si une fille hésite entre 2 garçons, cette potion l'aidera à savoir lequel elle aime vraiment, c'est ça ? demande timidement une jeune Serdaigle.  
- Exactement miss. Mais je précise que l'on ne se rend compte de ses sentiments pour une personne que si elle est à portée de vue. Et ça marche ! Certifié et approuvé par moi-même lâche-t-elle en riant franchement. La classe est finie vous pouvez disposer. 

Les élèves sortent visiblement ravis de ce cours tandis que Lupin accompagné d'un Rogue au regard ulcéré rejoignent Célia.  
- Alors ça vous a plu ? demande-t-elle  
- Très bien, je valide le défi pour toi aussi ! 1 partout ! Vous êtes satisfaits ?  
- Certainement pas ! S'exclame Severus. Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de leur enseigner des débilités.  
- Oh ça y est vous remontez sur vos grands chevaux. Enseigner ne veut pas dire que ça doit être ennuyeux à mourir ! Il faut leur ouvrir l'esprit et développer leur créativité.  
- Avec des potions d'amour ? Lâche-t-il dédaigneusement !  
- Ce n'est pas un philtre, vous n'avez pas écouté mon cours, le provoque-t-elle. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne vais pas glisser quelques gouttes de ma mixture dans votre café un de ces jours, histoire que vous preniez conscience de vos sentiments pour Milli !  
- Ca ne va pas non !! Il n'y a aucune chance que j'éprouve quoique ce soit pour cette folle et ne vous avisez pas de mettre votre poison dans mes boissons  
- Oh c'est pas bientôt fini ces disputes de collégiens ? Leur lance Remus  
- NON ! Répondent-ils en chœur.  
- Et bien au moins vous êtes d'accord pour une fois. 

Un peu plus tard, la directrice convoque les 2 adversaires dans son bureau pour une petite mise au point … musclée ! Elle les menace d'exercer leur talent d'enseignant en prenant en charge jusqu'à la fin d'année toutes les études des élèves. Devant leurs mines renfrognées, elle leur propose, en outre, de s'occuper de l'organisation d'une journée spéciale St Valentin …ensemble … à laquelle ils seraient bien évidemment tenus de participer … ensemble ! Cette perspective a pour effet immédiat de leur faire jurer de cesser leurs enfantillages …au grand soulagement de McGonagall. 

Toutefois, hors de son bureau, la querelle repart de plus belle :  
- On n'en restera pas là ! Grommelle Rogue.  
- Ca c'est sûr, mon cher ! Je veux des excuses et j'en aurai.  
- Aucune chance …sauf si vous me battez dans une ultime épreuve.  
- Laquelle ? La directrice va nous avoir à l'œil.  
- Nous verrons ça plus tard …pendant les vacances de Noël peut-être !  
D'accords sur ce dernier point, les deux professeurs se séparent plus rivaux que jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : ****Cadeau empoisonné (fin octobre)**

Les jours continuent de s'écouler « paisiblement » à Poudlard … quoique paisible soit assurément un terme un peu trop positif en ce qui concerne le Professeur de Potions.  
Entre la Marchkroyd qui le poursuit inlassablement de ses assiduités envahissantes et la Sang-de-bourbe avec laquelle il se prend la tête en moyenne une fois par semaine, il semble en effet que les jours soient tout sauf paisible.  
Pourtant il semble plutôt bien s'accommoder de la situation … attendu son légendaire mauvais caractère ! Ses déboires avec les deux professeurs sont devenus un sujet de plaisanterie avec Lupin duquel il est devenu très proche dorénavant. 

Un après-midi d'octobre, un hibou vient livrer un paquet à Severus en salle des professeurs. Un peu surpris car peu habitué à recevoir du courrier, il ouvre le colis sous le regard curieux de ses collègues.  
A l'intérieur, il trouve un parchemin :  
_« Cher professeur Rogue,  
Nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous avons fait une erreur lors de la livraison de votre dernière commande en oubliant de vous expédier un produit. Nous nous empressons donc de vous le renvoyer accompagné d'un modeste présent en guise d'excuses à l'un de nos meilleurs clients.  
Cordialement,  
Mr Flexwix, directeur de « Potionitas » »_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Remus.  
- Du caviar russe à priori, la boîte est minuscule.  
- Du caviar ! La classe ! Ca vaut une fortune ! s'exclame le professeur Rella qui vient d'arriver.  
- Et bien ma foi, ça me remontera le moral pendant que je corrigerai les minables copies de mes mollusques de 1ères années. D'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas. 

Un peu plus tard, dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il corrige les devoirs en dégustant ce fameux caviar, pas mauvais au demeurant, la porte de son bureau s'ouvre sur le professeur Rella.  
- Quoi ? Lui demande Rogue de fort mauvaise humeur au vu du niveau ridicule de ses élèves.  
- Vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû manger ce caviar, dit-elle sans relever le ton agressif de son collègue. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé en salle des profs juste après votre départ.  
Elle lui tend un emballage.  
_« Caviar d'amour Weasley  
Donnez à consommer ce caviar à l'élu(e) de votre cœur et 8h durant il (elle) vous aimera d'un amour passionné …ensuite à vous de jouer pour le (la) garder.  
Mode d'emploi : ouvrir la boite et y mélanger 2 de vos cils préalablement réduits en poudre. Faire consommer le produit à la personne voulue. Le produit fait effet 8h.  
ATTENTION : pour que le philtre fasse effet votre regard doit ABSOLUMENT croiser le sien au préalable. »_

Horreur et effroi s'insinuent dans l'esprit de Severus. Qui peut bien lui avoir fait une vacherie pareille ? Mais il n'a nullement besoin de réfléchir longtemps  
- Marchkroyd ! dit-il tout haut.  
- Je le pense aussi, répond Rella. Je l'ai trouvé étrangement satisfaite après votre départ.  
- Pourquoi m'avez-vous prévenu ? J'aurai cru que ça vous aurez amusé ?  
- Non ! Vous chercher querelle me divertit peut-être, mais je déteste qu'on force les sentiments de qui que ce soit …même les vôtres ! 

Au même moment on frappe à la porte et la voix haut perchée de la coupable se fait entendre :  
- SEEEVERUUUS ! Lance-t-elle d'une voix voulue chantante mais désagréablement perçante. Il faut que je te voie, c'est urgent.  
- Aidez-moi, implore l'intéressé paniqué à Rella.  
- Mais comment ? 

La porte s'ouvre sur une Milli toute guillerette  
- Oh Célia, tu es là ? Constate-t-elle déçue  
- Oui je venais juste rendre un flacon à Severus…  
Celui-ci qui prend bien soin de tourner le dos à Milli lui lance un regard implorant  
-...Et euh, il vient de me dire qu'il a une douleur atroce aux yeux depuis qu'il a consommé ce caviar, ajoute-t-elle  
- Oh vraiment ? Répond surprise Milli. Severus laisse-moi voir ça…Oh mais voyons ne soit pas idiot, regarde-moi s'il te plait…Mais essaie d'ouvrir les yeux enfin ! 

Derrière eux Célia a du mal à contenir un fou rire. La scène est effectivement des plus cocasses avec Milli qui cherche par tous les moyens à accrocher le regard de Severus et celui-ci qui se contorsionne dans tous les sens, les mains sur les yeux pour l'éviter tout en mimant la douleur. Compatissante, le professeur de Moldus décide de lui venir en aide. 

- Je crois qu'il vous faut voir Mrs Pomfresh, cher collègue. Venez accrochez-vous à mon bras.  
Et ils partent aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent ….Milli sur les talons ! Ils entrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie et filent dans le bureau de Pomfresh.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demande celle-ci.  
- Si Marchkroyd vient, dites-lui que vous m'avez expédiée de toute urgence à Ste Mangouste ….s'il vous plait ! 

Puis il enjambe la fenêtre du bureau à la suite de Célia et se cache in extremis contre le mur alors que Milli entre à son tour chez Mrs Pomfresh. L'infirmière l'informe que le professeur Rella a escorté le professeur Rogue à l'hôpital. 

- Bien, nous ne pouvons donc rester ici ni l'un ni l'autre, annonce le professeur d'Etude des Moldus  
- Vous avez une idée ? Interroge Severus.  
- Ca vous tente une petite virée en voiture ? 

Fantastique pour Rogue : il a le choix entre tombé follement amoureux malgré lui de Mrs folledingo ou passé d'interminables heures avec la sang-de-bourbe aux caractères de cochon et dans son engin de sauvage en plus ! Ca fait envie tout ça ! Mais bon à choisir entre la peste et le choléra … il saute dans la voiture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : ****L'escapade**

- Bon où allons-nous ? Parce que je vous aurai bien emmené en ville mais avec votre robe de sorcier vous ne faites pas très moldu, dit en riant Célia.  
- De toute façon pas chez les moldus, j'ai eu assez de contrariétés aujourd'hui, râle Severus.  
- Vous avez une idée alors ? Parce que je vous rappelle quand même qu'il reste 7h à tenir.  
- Sincèrement, il est près de 18h donc on devrait pouvoir rentrer d'ici 22h. Ensuite je m'enferme dans mon appartement et ça ira.  
- Ok, mais ça nous laisse 4h à nous supporter …ce qui soit dit en passant ne va pas être simple. Donc que fait-on ?  
- Allons au lac de Melanwolek, c'est calme et isolé des moldus. Vous savez y aller avec votre engin ?  
- Je pense que oui, on y sera dans 30 min. 

Le reste du trajet se passe en silence.  
Une fois arrivés, le professeur Rella est sous le charme du lieu : le plan d'eau est encaissé entre de hauts reliefs. Aucun aménagement moldu ne souille l'endroit en contrebas de la zone où ils sont stationnés. On aperçoit un sentier naturel, certainement dessiné par le passage de la faune, qui semble en faire le tour. Les seuls bruits qui se font entendre sont ceux de la forêt avoisinante et de ses occupants. Tandis qu'elle suit son collègue qui emprunte un chemin en pente douce pour rejoindre un groupe de roches affleurant sur le lac, Célia ne peut s'empêcher de penser tout haut :  
- Je suis surprise que vous veniez dans un endroit aussi … beau que celui-là.  
- C'est un lieu reposant. Le seul endroit épargné où je pouvais venir sereinement pendant la guerre.  
- Je comprends. 

Ils s'asseyent et contemplent le paysage sans parler. Soudain Célia se met à rire. Severus l'interroge du regard.  
- Quand je pense à Milli qui vous court après, je trouve ça vraiment trop drôle, explique-t-elle.  
- Oui c'est vrai que c'est assez..euh mais attendez qu'est-ce que vous trouvez drôle exactement ? demande-t-il suspicieux.  
- Oh franchement c'est évident, elle est un peu naïve certes mais je ne vois vraiment ce qu'elle peut vous trouver !!  
- J'ai beaucoup de qualités, s'insurge Rogue clairement vexé. Et puis de toutes façons, elle n'a pas à faire la fine bouche : vous l'avez bien regardé cette boulotte hystérique ?!!  
- Elle n'est pas boulotte… simplement pulpeuse. Et je vous ferai remarquer qu'elle est plutôt bien … quand on enlève tout son fatras excentrique ! Répond Rella cinglante.  
- Il faut vraiment chercher alors, ironise le professeur de potions.  
- Vous exagérez, s'énerve-t-elle en se levant. Et puis franchement vous vous êtes bien regardé ?  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore ? hurle-t-il se redressant à son tour.  
- Vous ne ressemblez à rien : on croirait voir un croquemort anémié qui a oublié où il a rangé son shampoing depuis des siècles et qui ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble un rayon de soleil, lui crache-t-elle à la figure. 

Blessé par tant de méchanceté et ce d'autant plus qu'il est bien conscient que c'est un portrait assez réaliste, Rogue se rassied sans répondre.  
- Auriez-vous perdu votre morgue habituelle ? 

Comme il ne répond pas, Célia s'éloigne rageusement et va marcher. Il est près de 20h quand elle revient de sa promenade. Rogue n'a pas bougé.  
- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous entendre c'est tout.  
- On peut peut-être faire un effort quand même de temps à autres ?  
- On devrait pouvoir faire ça en effet, répond-il en lui tendant la main. Si on allait manger un morceau à Pré-au-lard ? Ajoute-t-il. Nous allons manquer le service de Poudlard ce soir. … Au fait merci de m'avoir aidé !  
- De rien. 

Ils parviennent à passer la soirée sans autre prise de bec et même à passer un bon moment. Ils rentrent ensuite discrètement au château. Et tandis que Célia va chez les Lupin pour leur raconter les dernières mésaventures de Rogue, celui-ci file se confiner dans ses appartements en attendant que les effets du philtre se dissipent complètement. 

Un peu plus tard, dans leur magasin du chemin de traverse, les frères Weasley reçoivent 2 missives qui les font s'étrangler de rire : 

_« Messieurs Weasley et Weasley,  
Je vous écris pour vous faire part de ma profonde déception concernant votre produit « caviar d'amour ». En effet, cela n'a absolument pas fonctionné avec mon doux et tendre élu. Celui-ci a fait une réaction allergique aux yeux et a dû se rendre de toute urgence à Ste Mangouste.  
Je pense que votre philtre devait être défectueux.  
Je vous serai reconnaissante de me faire parvenir un produit qui marche vraiment pour remplacer celui-ci.  
Bien cordialement,  
Miss Marchkroyd, professeur de Créatures magiques et gardienne de Poudlard »_

_« A l'attention de Fred et George Weasley,  
Je viens d'échapper in extremis aux effets de l'un de vos dangereux produits. Par conséquent je vous déconseille vivement de fournir des philtres d'amour quels qu'ils soient à la sorcière hystérique nommée Milli Marchkroyd. Si vous ne tenez pas compte de ces conseils « amicaux », je crains fort que votre chère sœur Ginny Weasley ne vive la pire année scolaire de sa vie et n'ait du mal à obtenir ses ASPICs !  
J'espère avoir été clair,  
Severus Rogue »_

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande George  
- Franchement j'enverrai bien notre super philtre à la folle mais maman ne nous pardonnerait jamais d'être à l'origine de l'échec scolaire de Ginny ! 

Le lendemain à la table du petit déjeuner, Milli montre une lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir à Nymphadora et Célia : 

_« Chère madame,  
Notre produit ayant reçu toutes les garanties de fonctionnement, nous sommes au regret de vous faire savoir que l'élu de votre cœur semble être totalement réfractaire aux effets des philtres d'amour. Ceux-ci n'auront par conséquent jamais prise sur lui. C'est un cas rare mais pas unique. Veuillez trouver ci-joint le remboursement de votre produit.  
Nous vous souhaitons de réussir à le séduire par les chemins traditionnels.  
Bien à vous,   
Fred et George Weasley »_

- Quel homme exceptionnel décidément que ce Severus, susurre Milli sous le regard amusé de ses 2 collègues.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : ****le duel (1/2) (mi-novembre)**

Un soir de novembre, Nymphadora entre surexcitée en salle des profs :  
- Un duel !!!  
Elle brandit une affichette et regarde ses collègues en répétant son message.  
- Explique-toi chérie ! Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez ! lance son époux.  
- Il va y avoir un tournoi à Pré-au-lard dans 15 jours ! Duels de sorciers ! Je trouve ça excitant ! On s'inscrit ? 

Visiblement sa proposition ne recueille guère de suffrage.  
- Oh voyons ça peut être amusant ! La compétition est soutenue et encadrée par le ministère ! Aucun danger. C'est ouvert à tous les sorciers de plus de 20 ans. Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour nos élèves de voir que leurs professeurs savent s'amuser, ajoute-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.  
- Tu ne crois sérieusement pas à ce que tu dis ? Rit Célia. Mais ceci dit pourquoi pas ? Si tu y vas, je participe aussi.  
- Et vous professeur Flitwick ! Vous nous disiez sans cesse, quand je suivais vos cours, que vous aviez été un champion duelliste  
- Ma chère, j'étais bien jeune à l'époque. Je ne me sens plus cette énergie. 

Après que Marchkroyd, Chourave, Sinistra aient refusé arguant que ce n'était pas leur tasse de thé et que son propre mari lui ait fait comprendre que les loups-garous ne sont pas les bienvenus, Nympahdora s'attaque au dernier occupant de la pièce :  
- Severus ! Toi tu vas bien t'inscrire avec nous !  
- Pas que ça à faire, marmonne-t-il  
- Ce pourrait être l'occasion de régler notre petit différent, lance l'air de rien Rella ce qui fait aussitôt lever des yeux pétillants à Severus  
- Là ça change tout ! J'en suis ! 

Un peu plus tard au cours du dîner où il est assis au côté de sa rivale, le professeur de potions continue la conversation :  
- Donc celui des deux qui va le plus loin dans le tournoi devra reconnaître publiquement la supériorité de l'autre, nous sommes bien d'accord !  
- Absolument. 

Le samedi 25 novembre, tous les élèves de Poudlard ont exceptionnellement obtenus l'autorisation de venir soutenir leurs 3 professeurs. Le tournoi se tient dans un grand champ à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard.  
Une dizaine de piste de duel y ont été dressées pour accueillir les quasi 200 participants. Les pistes sont alignées les unes à côtés des autres de sortes que les spectateurs puissent avoir une bonne vision de l'ensemble des duels.  
Devant chaque piste un panneau annonce les concurrents qui vont s'affronter pour la 1ère série.  
La règle est simple : le perdant de chaque duel est définitivement éliminé du tournoi.  
La 1ère série se déroule sur la matinée et a pour but d'éliminer la majorité des concurrents.  
A son issue, il ne restera que 32 duellistes qui s'affronteront ensuite en pool de 4.  
Seul le meilleur de chaque pool continuera le tournoi pour participer au quart, puis au demi et enfin pour les 2 meilleurs à la finale. 

A leur grande satisfaction, les 3 enseignants découvrent qu'ils ne font pas partie des mêmes séries pour la première partie de la compétition. Ils se séparent donc sur de cordiaux encouragements et rejoignent leurs groupes respectifs.  
Sans surprise, l'ex-auror et l'ex-mangemort se qualifient facilement et rapidement pour les 8ème de final. Célia, de son côté, connaît quelques difficultés mais parvient malgré tout à les rejoindre.  
Severus et Nymphadora se retrouvent ensuite dans la même pool. Après une lutte acharnée, le maître de potions finit par l'emporter grâce à la combinaison d'un sort bouclier et d'un levicorpus, homologué depuis 1 an seulement. Dans sa pool, Célia réussit à battre 2 de ses 3 adversaires. Elle finit à égalité au nombre de victoire avec un autre candidat mais l'arbitre lui donne l'avantage en tenant compte du nombre de sorts employés. 

Pour son quart de final, elle se retrouve face à un sorcier au physique porcin et à la mine de babouin qui la défigure à la fois avec hargne et envie. Au moment du salut, il lui murmure : « tu vas voir ce que c'est qu'un homme ma toute belle » avec une lueur lubrique et malsaine dans le regard. S'efforçant de surmonter son malaise, Célia se prépare à l'assaut.  
L'homme ne laisse pas à l'enseignante une seule seconde de répit, il l'attaque avec une série d'expelliarmus tout en lui faisant subir des sorts plus violents tels que lacerasmus qui fait subir comme des coups de fouet à qui le reçoit. Dans la foule, Rogue observe la scène avec un intérêt mais son air de suffisante satisfaction s'efface vite devant la violence inutile des coups portés Célia ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à jeter l'éponge et descend de l'estrade le corps couverts de brûlures attestant de la puissance employée par son adversaire victorieux qui la fixe en se léchant les babines. 

De son côté, Severus sort victorieux de ses combats et parvient aisément en final où il retrouve la face de babouin qui a mis en lambeaux sa collègue ainsi que tous ses adversaires. Mais le Serpentard a bien observé son concurrent et il pense avoir saisit sa tactique : 1 sort formulé de défense et aussitôt 1 sort informulé plus offensif à la limite de ceux autorisés par le règlement. Leur duel est long car les deux hommes possèdent un excellent niveau. Le babouin commence à fatiguer et Rogue s'apprête à lui donner l'estocade finale quand il est touché par un sort qui lui zèbre littéralement le torse déchirant sa robe et sa peau en une longue cicatrice. 

Dans la foule des cris de stupeur accompagne la chute du professeur tandis que la voix de Tonks s'élève :  
- Mais cet homme a triché ! Il a utilisé un sort interdit j'en suis certaine ! 

Mais avant même que l'arbitre puisse réagir, Rogue se relève, flageolant légèrement sur ses jambes, les dents serrées par la souffrance. Il lance un regard de feu à son adversaire qui se croit victorieux. Et sans que personne ne s'y attende, il contre-attaque avec un Brumus, qui englobe le visage du babouin ainsi rendu aveugle, aussitôt suivi de l'un des plus puissant expediarmus qu'il ait lancé. L'expediarmus est, à l'instar de l'expelliarmus avec les baguettes, un sort qui permet de projeter en arrière son adversaire. En l'occurrence, la face de babouin valdingue à 10 bons mètres de l'estrade de duel. 

Et, tandis que des membres de la sécurité emmènent l'homme pour vérifier la nature assurément délictueuse de son ultime sort, Severus est déclaré vainqueur sous les vivas et les hourras. Malheureusement, il n'entend rien de tout cela car la douleur de la cicatrice, qui saigne abondamment, lui fait perdre connaissance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un Grand merci pour ces reviews : c'est très flatteur. ****J'espère que la suite vous plaira ;)**

**Chapitre 9 : ****le duel (2/2)**

Tandis que le cortège où gît Severus passe devant eux, Milli, rouge de colère, se tourne vers Célia et hurle :  
- C'est de TA FAUTE ! Tu l'as PROVOQUE pour qu'il se batte ! Sans toi, il serait ENCORE ENTIER ! S'IL MEURT JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS !

Tout le monde a beau essayer de la calmer et de la raisonner, rien n'y fait. Elle finit par s'élancer à Poudlard pour prendre des nouvelles de son doux et tendre.  
- Vous pensez qu'elle a raison ?  
Rella semble ébranlée par les accusations de sa collègue.

Elle décide de passer voir son adversaire un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour prendre des ses nouvelles.  
Comme à son habitude Mrs Pomfresh fait le barrage à l'entrée de l'infirmerie mais, paradoxalement, elle semble soulagée de voir Célia :  
- Oh ce n'est que vous !  
- Puis-je le voir ? murmure la visiteuse.  
- Un instant ! …. Severus ?  
- Qui est-ce ? grogne la voix glaciale.  
- Le professeur Rella.  
- Mouais c'est bon.

Célia s'approche du lit. Il a l'air assez affaibli mais semble aussi renfermé et glacial que d'habitude. Le regard interrogateur qu'il lui lance trouble à peine son attitude renfermée.  
- Je …je voulais voir si vous alliez bien.  
- Ca va !  
- Je me sens un peu responsable …. Si je n'avais pas insisté …  
- OH NON VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS VOUS Y METTRE AUSSI ! Tonne-t-il.  
- Qu-qu-quoi ?  
- Vous avez parlé à Marchkroyd ?  
-Euh disons qu'elle m'a fait entrevoir la part de responsabilités que j'avais dans votre blessure ! murmure-t-elle contrite.  
- Ecoutez j'ai réussi à me débarrasser d'elle après avoir dû endurer ses lamentations et ses délires accusateurs pendant près d'1h. Je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence !  
- Mais elle a un peu raison !

Glacial, il lui répond :  
- Ma chère, ne vous donnez pas plus d'importance que vous n'en avez réellement ! Il me semble qu'à près de 40 ans et après la vie que j'ai menée, je suis en mesure de prendre mes responsabilités. Donc je ne dirai que ceci : quand j'ai participé au tournoi je savais parfaitement dans quoi je m'embarquai. Rien ne m'y obligeait …. Pas même votre misérable provocation ! Ceci étant dit, vous devriez peut-être cessez de perdre votre temps en reproches inutiles et vous concentrez sur la façon dont vous allez reconnaître publiquement ma supériorité !

Célia le regarde mi-figue mi-raisin et explose…une fois de plus :  
- Oh je me demande bien pourquoi je me suis faite du SOUCI pour VOUS ! Même sur votre lit de mort, vous resterez un indécrottable monceau d'arrogance, de cynisme et de froideur ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis bonne perdante et j'honorerai ma part du marché dès votre sortie. Sur ce je ne vous souhaite pas la bonne nuit !

Rageuse, elle sort de la pièce sans manquer de claquer la porte ce qui déclenche un des rares sourire de Rogue. Il est ravi de constater le pouvoir qu'il a de la faire enrager. Mais son autosatisfaction est de courte durée car la douleur le rattrape : la nuit va être longue …et douloureuse ! Mais après tout il en a connu d'autres et de bien pires !

Le lendemain soir, il obtient l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie, ou disons plutôt qu'il extorque l'accord de Pomfresh qui aurait préféré le voir se reposer encore quelques jours ! C'est donc escorté, à son grand dam, de Milli qu'il fait son entrée dans la grande salle au début du repas. Les élèves sont déjà attablés mais, à sa grande surprise, ils se mettent tous à l'applaudir à son passage … même les non-serpentards ! A côté de lui, Milli semble aussi fière que si cela s'adressait à elle.

Ils atteignent finalement leur siège et à son soulagement, Marchkroyd est expédiée à l'autre bout de la table tandis que lui-même s'installe entre Remus et Célia. Alors qu'il s'apprête à entamer son repas, sa voisine de table fait tinter sa fourchette sur son verre afin d'attirer l'attention de tous.  
- S'il vous plait ! Je vous demande quelques minutes d'attention. Merci. J'aimerai souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous au professeur Rogue qui, contre toute attente, nous a beaucoup manqué aujourd'hui. Et je voudrai également lui faire connaître ainsi qu'à vous ma profonde admiration pour sa victoire lors du tournoi de duel hier.

Se tournant vers lui, elle ajoute dans un sourire :  
- Severus, mon cher, vous êtes le meilleur !

Puis elle l'applaudit bientôt suivie par tous les professeurs et les élèves.  
Rougissant légèrement, Rogue fait quelques gestes du menton pour signifier ses remerciements mais incapable de sourire il se retourne vers son assiette.  
Chacun reprend donc son repas.

- J'espère que vous êtes satisfait de mon petit discours ?  
Le ton ironique n'échappe pas à au professeur de Potions mais il choisit de ne pas relever.  
- C'était très bien !

Un peu plus tard, Milli vient s'excuser auprès de Célia pour son agressivité de la veille. Les deux femmes font la paix. Dans un coin de la salle, Remus souffle à l'oreille de sa femme :  
- J'ai entendu Sev' faire la morale à Milli et lui ordonner de se racheter auprès de Célia !  
- Vraiment ? Il doit tenir à elle pour se forcer à discuter avec la miss fofolle.  
- Je te l'ai dit, ça doit finir par un mariage cette histoire !  
Puis, pouffant de rire, ils rejoignent leur appartement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : ****petites confidences entre amis (début décembre)**

Un samedi matin de décembre, Remus Lupin arrive passablement contrarié dans le bureau de son collègue de Serpentard. Rogue étant en pleine correction de devoir, il ne lui adresse même pas un regard en lui désignant un fauteuil où patienter. Remus s'y affale violemment, ce qui luit vaut un coup d'œil surpris de son ami. Finalement après un dernier soupir de résignation et une remarque acerbe sur la piètre qualité des devoir des cornichons qui lui servent d'élèves, Severus se tourne enfin vers son visiteur.  
- Elle veut un bébé !  
- Nymphadora ?  
- Oui, qui d'autres ! C'est ma femme non ?  
- C'est vrai. Et alors où est le problème ?  
- UN BEBE, il est là LE problème ! Voyons Sev' je ne peux pas avoir un bébé dans ma situation ! 

Au même moment, 2 femmes se promènent dans le parc du château à la recherche d'herbes aromatiques pour une démonstration de cuisine moldue que Célia veut faire à ses élèves.  
- Un bébé ? Répète cette dernière. Mais c'est super !  
- Oui, je suis aux anges. Ca fait des années que je rêve d'être mère.  
- Et Remus ?  
- Oh il est prêt, ça y est. Il n'est pas très expansif mais je sens qu'il est fou de joie à cette perspective. 

- Non sérieusement, Severus, je ne veux pas de bébé. On vient juste de se marier, j'ai envie de profiter un peu de ça ! Sans parler que je suis toujours un Loup-garou !  
- Je travaille dur sur cette potion, déplore son interlocuteur, mais quelque chose m'échappe. Je ne trouve pas quoi.  
- Je ne te reproche rien, voyons. Mais je pense juste que tant que ce problème n'est pas réglé, s'il est réglé un jour, avoir un enfant est complètement irresponsable ! Mais tu connais, Nymph' pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison ! 

- Et dans son « état » vous n'avez pas peur pour vos enfants ?  
- Oh non ! Je suis très optimiste : Severus va bien finir pas la mettre au point cette potion guérisseuse.  
- Ah bon, il travaille sur une potion ?  
- Oui pour contrer la transformation. Ca fait des années qu'il cherche et il n'est pas loin de réussir. Remus lui sert de cobaye si on peut dire.  
- Il a de bon côté quand il veut dirait-on, répond rêveusement Rella.  
- Absolument et il est très doué dans sa partie. 

- Tu veux que je te concocte une potion ?  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Pour que tu ne puisses pas avoir d'enfant... temporairement, ajoute Severus devant le regard effaré de son ami.  
- Voyons ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.  
- Moi je dis ça, c'est pour aider. Reprend le professeur de potions avec indifférence.  
L'air relativement intéressé par cette perspective bien indigne d'un Gryffondor, Lupin se reprend bien vite et refuse tout net l'offre. A ce moment là, on frappe à la porte du bureau. 3 élèves, intimidés, entre dans la pièce.  
- Ah c'est pour la retenue ! Lance froidement Rogue. Suivez-moi, leur dit-il en sortant du bureau en compagnie de Lupin.  
Il les conduit jusque chez le concierge auquel il les confie en précisant :  
- Rusard, voici comme promis vos aides pour le nettoyage façon moldu des cachots.  
- Severus ! Il va les garder jusqu'à minuit. Tu exagères, lui chuchote Remus.  
Rogue lui lance un regard impénétrable et, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sans même se retourner vers le concierge, il ajoute comme à contrecœur :  
- Rusard ! Vous leur accorderez une pause-déjeuner et les libérerez au plus tard à l'heure du dîner !  
- Bravo tu es en léger progrès, le congratule le directeur de Gryffondor, encore que…  
- Encore que quoi ?  
- J'ai noté qu'aucun des ces élèves n'est de la même maison et pourtant il n'y avait pas de Serpentard, ironise Lupin.  
- Mes élèves sont particulièrement respectueux et appliqués….dans mon cours en tous cas ! 

- Il ne te plaît pas ?  
- Qui ça ? Ton mari ?  
- Ne fais pas l'idiote Célia, je te parle de Severus !  
- T'es pas un peu Folle ! Le croquemort anémié ! Me plaire ?  
- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup sur certains points !  
- Tu me vexes là ! Quelles ressemblances ?  
- Votre sale caractère !  
- Oh ça ! Oui je te l'accorde mais je trouve au contraire que c'est une raison de plus qui nous sépare.  
- Tu as l'air déçue en disant ça !  
- QU-Quoi ! Tu plaisantes ! De toute façon, il appartient corps et âme à Milli, qu'il le veuille ou non !  
Et les deux femmes partent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
- Ceci dit, tu n'as pas complètement tort. Il a des côtés assez … attirant je l'avoue !  
- Oh oh tu m'intéresses. Dis m'en plus ! 

Severus et Remus décident de sortir prendre un peu l'air ! Le lycanthrope a toujours l'air aussi soucieux et contrarié.  
- C'est encore cette histoire de bébé qui te tracasse ?  
- Oui je suis complètement perdu. Décidément Nymphadora fait ce qu'elle veut de moi !  
- …  
- Tu me trouves idiot ?  
- Oui mais ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui ! Mais c'est ta vie mon vieux !  
- je crois que je vais finir pas m'y faire … je veux dire à l'idée d'être père. Et puis faire un bébé à certains avantages !  
- Lesquels ?  
- Ben avant de le voir venir, il faut le concevoir et essayer encore et encore, dit-il l'œil pétillant de malice.  
Surpris de ce genre de remarques un peu osées inhabituelles de son ami … surtout quand il s'adresse à lui, Severus ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire narquois. 

- Je suis ravie pour vous, sincèrement. Reprend Célia avec une intonation un peu triste dans la voix.  
- Tu as l'air si mélancolique tout à coup.  
- Ce n'est rien je me demande si je connaîtrai ce bonheur un jour moi aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un petit coup de blues, ajoute-t-elle en voyant la compassion sur le visage de son amie.  
- Mais oui, tu vas bien finir par rencontrer le futur père de tes enfants.  
- Oh mais je l'ai rencontré, du moins je le crois …mais je doute de plus en plus. 

Les 2 hommes sont maintenant aux aussi dans les jardins où ils viennent d'apercevoir Célia et Nymphadora. Tout en allant à leur rencontre, ils continuent à deviser.  
- De quoi parlent-elles d'après toi ? Se demande Remus.  
- Du nom de votre futur enfant, se moque Severus.  
- Ne parle pas de malheurs … oh et oui j'exagère, un enfant c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?  
- Hum  
- Tu n'en veux pas ?  
- Pour cela il me faudrait une compagne …. Et je m'en passe très bien !  
- Pourtant Milli ne demande que ça, le taquine son ami.  
Le regard froid de Rogue le fait cesser net.  
- Et pourquoi pas Célia ? Vous êtes fait pour vous entendre.  
- Et pourquoi pas Chourave ou McGonagall tant que tu y es !  
- Trop vieilles pour toi … alors que Célia… 

- J'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas à moi comme je le souhaiterai, confie Rella.  
- As-tu essayé de lui en parler ?  
- ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à discuter, tu le sais bien.  
- Oui tu as raison !  
- Mais tiens-tu vraiment à lui ? Votre couple me semble si surréaliste !  
- Franchement je ne sais plus. Il y a quelque chose de sombre chez lui qui m'attire et qui m'effraie en même temps. 

- De qui parlez-vous ? Interroge Lupin curieux.  
Les deux femmes sursautent, elles ne les ont pas entendus arriver.  
- De personne qui vous intéresse, sales fouineurs, leur répond sans agressivité Nymphadora tandis que Célia, toujours silencieuse lance un étrange regard en direction de Severus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : ****l'invitation**

Le soir du 20 Décembre, le professeur de Potions reçoit une curieuse missive pendant le dîner :  
_« Cher professeur Rogue,  
Je serai extrêmement honorée si vous acceptiez de m'accompagner au Bal de Noël du ministère. Je vous admire en silence depuis de longues semaines et je serai honorée si vous acceptiez de prêter attention à mes tendres sentiments.  
Merci de me donner réponse rapidement.  
Votre admiratrice. »_

Severus soulève légèrement un sourcil, signe évident chez lui d'une profonde consternation ! Quelqu'un se moquerait-il de lui ?  
- Quelqu'un va-t-il au Bal de Noël ? Interroge-t-il malgré lui.  
- Nous y allons avec les Weasley répond Nymphadora.  
- Je ne pense pas venir en ce qui me concerne, lance Milli.  
- J'y serai aussi, ajoute Célia.  
- Tu y vas avec lui ? Interroge curieuse le professeur de métamorphose  
- Tu verras bien ! Tu es trop curieuse, lui répond mystérieusement Célia. 

« Serait-ce elle qui m'invite ? Non je ne peux y croire, on ne se supporte pas ! Pourtant ce ne peut être la folle, elle a confirmé son absence à la soirée.», songe Rogue perplexe.  
Célia l'observe bizarrement.  
« Elle me fixe. Et ce regard étrange qu'elle m'a envoyé l'autre jour dans le parc. Cela voudrait-il dire que c'est elle ? Après tout pourquoi pas ? J'ai un certain charme mystérieux... et elle n'est pas trop mal pour une sang-de-bourbe ! »  
Sur ces réflexions, il prend une grande inspiration et répond rapidement au dos du message pour accepter l'invitation et donner rendez-vous à cette fameuse « admiratrice secrète » le soir du bal à l'entrée du ministère. 

Le 24 décembre au matin, il se rend de bonne heure au chemin de traverse où une journée chargée l'attend. Il entre tout d'abord dans un salon un peu en retrait de la rue principal : « le sorcier séduisant ». Tout le monde connaît cet endroit très discret où les hommes sorciers se rendent pour …se faire faire une beauté !!!  
- Bonjour monsieur, vous avez rendez-vous ? lui demande une sémillante brunette.  
- Euh oui, je suis Mr Rogue, chuchote-t-il.  
- Suivez-moi.  
Elle l'installe dans une cabine confortable et revient un carnet à la main.  
- Très bien, je vois que vous avez demandé la totale. Il y a une femme là-dessous n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-elle taquine.  
- Euh oui, répondit-il gêné. Mais je ne voudrai pas avoir l'air trop …  
- Apprêté, c'est ça ? Ne soyez pas mal à l'aise. J'ai l'habitude. Les messieurs aiment plaire mais en ayant l'air naturel et viril, dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Quand vous sortirez d'ici vous serez le même avec un petit quelque chose de magnétique en plus. Elle ne pourra pas vous résister !  
Sur ces mots elle sort de la cabine pour préparer les soins de Rogue. Celui-ci n'est pas peu inquiet mais il est bien décidé à être impeccable et magnétique comme l'a si bien dit cette donzelle. 

A la fin de la matinée, c'est un homme neuf qui sort de l'institut : cheveux propres et coiffés, peau pleine de santé et un moral de béton.  
Il décide de faire un break déjeuner avant de poursuivre sa journée marathon. Alors qu'il déguste son plat à l'intérieur du restaurant, il l'aperçoit qui entre chez un coiffeur. « Je sens que je vais adorer cette soirée » se dit-il en souriant intérieurement. 

Son rendez-vous suivant est pour la tailleuse Mme Guipure.  
- Bonjour Professeur Rogue. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Bonjour, je viens pour les essayages de la tenue que je vous ai commandée.  
- Oh mais je n'ai rien à votre nom, s'inquiète celle-ci.  
- Regardez à Mr Prince. C'est pour moi. J'ai utilisé le nom de ma mère par discrétion.  
- Ah bon, s'étonne-t-elle. Décidément je reçois tout Poudlard aujourd'hui, reprend la tailleuse.  
- Vraiment ? Qui d'autres est venu ?  
- Mrs Lupin d'abord. Et il y a quelques minutes Miss Rella, elle doit repasser pour vérifier les retouches de sa robe en fin d'après-midi. Elle enseigne bien à Poudlard ?  
- Oui tout à fait. Dites-moi miss Guipure, je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas un veston identique à celui-ci dans les tons rouge-orangé.  
- Vous n'aimez pas le vert ? Etonnant pour un serpentard !  
- Si si j'aime beaucoup mais je voudrai comparer. 

Ayant ainsi éloigné quelques minutes la tailleuse, Rogue se précipite sur le portant des vêtements à retailler et trouve la tenue de Célia. « Ca va vraiment être une soirée passionnante » se dit-il en voyant la soyeuse robe dans les teintes jaunes d'or.  
Quand Mrs Guipure revient avec le veston, il lui annonce que tout compte fait il va rester sur le vert. Il se fait empaqueter l'ensemble et continue ses emplettes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : ****pas de bol !**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Severus attend nerveusement dans un recoin discret du hall d'entrée du ministère. Plusieurs personnes de sa connaissance sont passées devant lui sans le voir... à son grand soulagement.  
« Et si elle ne venait pas ? Si elle s'était moquée de lui ? » Les doutes se bousculent dans sa tête quand enfin l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur sa cavalière …au bras d'un autre homme. Severus, qui a commencé à aller à sa rencontre, se fige net mais trop tard, elle l'a vu :  
- Severus ! Bonsoir. J'ignorais que vous aviez l'intention de venir.  
- Euh oui, décision de dernière minute, parvient-il à articuler.  
- Tu nous présente chérie ? demande le bellâtre qui lui tient lieu de cavalier.  
- Severus Rogue un collègue ….Maximilien DeLaFontenaille mon fiancé.  
- Enchanté, répond Rogue d'un ton glacial avant de se figer en entendant un cri tant abhorré dans son dos  
- Severuuuuuus !!! Je suis si heureuse que tu ais accepté mon invitation, lance une Milli déchaînée en lui sautant au cou. 

Célia lance un regard interrogateur et surpris à celui qu'elle a sauvé des griffes de Milli il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais son cavalier l'enjoint vivement de se rendre dans la salle pour y saluer leurs amis anglais. 

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance bat son plein. Remus est assez surpris de voir Célia entrer au bras d'un homme blond de grande stature et à l'air hautain.  
- C'est Maximilien le très hautain héritier de la branche aristocratique DeLaFontenaille, explique Nymphadora avec dédain à son mari et Molly Weasley.  
- Tu le connais ?  
- Oui j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer lors d'un séjour en France avec ma mère. J'ai été très surprise quand Célia m'a dit qu'elle le fréquentait. Il est si …imbu de lui même ! Elle mérite tellement mieux. 

Puis la surprise fait place à la consternation en apercevant à leur suite Severus Rogue sur son 31 au bras duquel s'agrippe Milli Marchkroyd. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que ce n'est pas de la joie qui se lit sur le visage du Professeur de Potions ?  
- Est-ce que tu savais qu'ils viendraient ensemble ? demande Tonks à son mari.  
- Non et j'ai l'impression que Severus ne le savait pas non plus vu son air radieux ! Il a encore dû se faire piéger par un stratagème tordu de Milli !  
- Le pauvre, on va le sauver ?  
- Oui …mais pas tout de suite, ajoute Remus dans un clin d'œil ! Tu m'accordes cette danse ? 

Leur petit manège n'a pas échappé au professeur Rogue « Celle-là vous me la paierez ! » se dit-il avant de se concentrer sur son problème du moment : comment se débarrasser de son encombrante cavalière ?  
C'est finalement Molly Weasley qui vole à son secours.  
-Professeur Rogue, s'écrit-elle en forçant démesurément sa joie. Je suis SI heureuse de vous rencontrer ! Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je vous parle.  
D'abord étonné par tant de marque d'affection, Severus finit par comprendre et entre dans son jeu …avec, il faut le reconnaître, beaucoup moins de naturel que la rouquine  
- Molly très chère, répond-il. Laissez-moi vous présenter une collègue, Milli Marchkroyd.  
- Enchanté ma chère. Permettez que je vous le vole un instant. Il faut que je vous parle de ma fille qui est dans votre classe car elle a un gros souci avec la réalisation du devoir donné pour les vacances et je m'inquiète pour elle, vous comprenez 

Et l'air de rien elle entraîne à l'écart son ancien allié de l'Ordre  
- Et voilà, vous êtes momentanément sauvé ! conclut-elle.  
- Je ne pensais pas vous dire ça un jour, Molly mais vous êtes un don du ciel !  
- Même si nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, je vous suis reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pendant la guerre...et puis vous aviez l'air de souffrir terriblement du babillage de cette jeune femme !  
- Ce n'est rien de le dire !  
- Oh Molly, pourquoi l'as-tu aidé si vite... on riait bien nous, lance Remus qui revient de la piste de danse. 

- J'ai bien noté ton empressement à venir à ma rescousse, lui envoie avec sarcasme Severus. Puis changeant de sujet : Vous saviez que Rella était fiancée ?  
- Fiancée ? s'étonne Nymphadora. Pas du tout non ! 

C'est ce moment que choisis Célia pour les rejoindre. Elle semble excessivement heureuse et joyeuse :  
-Coucou tout le monde ! Vous savez quoi Max' m'a demandé en mariage…enfin ! Je suis aux anges. On se marie le 1er janvier. Vous êtes tous invités bien sûr. Ca se passera dans leur propriété anglaise.  
La stupeur prédomine dans son auditoire et les questions fusent :  
- Si vite ?  
- N'est-ce pas précipité ?  
Suivies de félicitations prononcées, il faut le reconnaître, sans grande conviction dans l'ensemble.  
Severus s'apprête à faire une remarque lorsqu'il aperçoit Milli qui s'avance vers lui. Il prend donc la tangente non sans avoir au préalable promis à Mrs Weasley de passer dîner au Terrier le lendemain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Encore mille mercis pour les reviews. Voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Chapitre 13 : ****Lila et Mélina **

Le 25 décembre au soir, tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix célèbrent Noël chez les Weasley. L'ambiance est festive et détendue, chacun savourant pleinement ce 1er Noël de sérénité depuis fort longtemps.  
Un drôle de vrombissement vient soudain troubler les libations.  
-On dirait le bruit que fait la voi-a-tu-reuh de Célia, remarque Nymphadora.  
Un instant plus tard, Molly Weasley revient en compagnie de 2 femmes. La plus âgée semble avoir approximativement l'âge de Remus et Severus tandis que la plus jeune doit à peine atteindre les 30 ans.

- Je vous présente les sœurs du professeur Rella…. Mélina et Lila, c'est-ça ?  
- Tout à fait, acquiesce la plus âgée des 2. Nous sommes navrées de vous déranger un soir de fête mais nous devons absolument parler aux professeurs Lupin et Rogue.

La voix de la femme trahi son inquiétude et ce n'est pas sans interrogations que les 2 hommes attendent leurs explications tandis que Molly les installe à table avec ses invités. Elles n'ont pas très bien l'air de savoir par où commencer. La plus jeune des deux, Mélina se lance précipitamment dans des explications confuses :  
- Ecoutez, nous ne connaissons de votre monde que ce que notre sœur nous a raconté et même si nous discutons beaucoup avec elle, nous sommes un peu perdues parfois avec ces histoires de pouvoirs magiques, de potions, de sorts et j'en passe. Mais je suis sûr qu'il se trame un truc pas net derrière tout ça et il faut que vous nous aidiez !

Devant l'expression perplexe des 2 hommes, Lila prend la parole plus calmement et ré-explique leur problème :  
- Ma sœur est un peu perturbée par les évènements récents et je pense que ses explications sont un peu confuses. Comme vous l'avez compris, nous ne sommes pas sorcières mais étant très proches de Célia, nous sommes un peu familiarisées avec votre univers. Or nous sommes intimement convaincues que l'annonce précipitée du mariage de notre sœur cache une entourloupe.  
- Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre, répond Lupin soutenu du regard par son collègue.  
- Ecoutez, si notre sœur est venue travailler en Angleterre, c'était pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et son petit ami afin de prendre le temps de la réflexion sur leur couple. Je crois que le comportement qu'il a eu pendant votre guerre l'a un peu déstabilisée. Et quelques jours avant Noël, elle nous avait fait part de son intention de rompre. Or voilà que maintenant elle se marrie dans quelques jours ! Ca n'a aucun sens !  
- Mais pourquoi vous adressez-vous à nous ?  
- Célia nous a beaucoup parlé de ses collègues dans ses lettres. Si nous avons bien compris, vous vous devez être Remus Lupin, l'enseignant qui maîtrise les mauvais sorts et vous vous êtes Severus Rogue, le meilleur maître de potions du monde magique ! C'est bien ça ?  
- A peu près oui, acquiesce Rogue qui n'a pas manqué de noter l'éloge de sa collègue sur ses talents.  
- Comme nous ne savons pas à qui d'autres nous adresser, nous avons pensé que vous pourriez vérifier si elle n'est pas victime d'une potion ou d'un sort qui lui ferait faire des choses qu'elle ne désire pas !

Mélina n'a rien dit pendant les explications de sa sœur aînée mais son regard douloureux est des plus éloquent. Si les 2 femmes sont persuadées qu'il se cache quelque maléfice derrière ce mariage, c'est qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Severus et Remus en ont aussitôt la conviction, partagée par les autres occupants de la pièce.  
Une conversation animée s'engage alors tout en dégustant le Christmas Pudding pour savoir ce qui a pu causer le revirement de Célia :  
- Philtre d'amour ?  
- Impérium ?  
- Potion de contrôle ?  
- Sort d'amourachement ?  
Etc… Les hypothèses les plus folles sont envisagées. Et tout en sympathisant avec les deux moldues, différents plans d'action sont mis en place pour essayer de vérifier quel maléfice a été employé.

Seul Severus semble totalement indifférent à la discussion. En réalité, il réfléchit intensément au genre de potion qui pourrait faire un tel effet. Mais son apparente froideur semble avoir le don d'exaspérer les sœurs Rella qui finissent par laisser exploser leur tension nerveuse sur lui.  
- Vous vous en fichez de ma frangine ? Lui lance avec agressivité Mélina !  
- Plaît-il ?  
- Ca vous est égal, pas vrai ? De toutes façons vous adorez l'humilier et la rabaisser alors qu'elle a beaucoup de respect pour votre travail !!!  
- Je ne vous permets pas de me juger alors même que vous ne me connaissez pas ! Rétorque-t-il froidement.  
- C'est marrant mais vous ne ressemblez pas à l'image que je m'étais faite de vous d'après ses descriptions ! Poursuit avec cynisme Lila.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop vous avez l'air tellement plus … ou plutôt moins…  
- PLUS QUOI ? MOINS QUOI ?  
- Ah non finalement c'est tout à fait ça ! Froid d'aspect et terriblement soupe au lait, lance-t-elle en riant aux éclats aussitôt suivi par Mélina.  
- Mais c'est pas possible cet humour ! C'est juste votre famille ou tous les moldus ? S'emporte Rogue.  
- Oh excusez-nous ! Mais on entend tellement parlé de vos prises de becs qu'on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vérifier si vous étiez aussi facile à énerver qu'elle le dit.

La pseudo altercation a réussi à détendre l'atmosphère et, même Rogue, quoique vexé de se savoir aussi prévisible, finit par admettre qu'elles l'ont bien eu.

Finalement, au bout de 2h, Lila sonne le départ car elles doivent retrouver Célia pour discuter des préparatifs et leur absence prolongée risque de susciter des questionnements.  
Elle informe Lupin qu'elles passeront la journée du lendemain au chemin de traverse chez la tailleuse Mrs Guipure pour choisir la robe et commencer les 1ers essayages. Il pourra donc venir discrètement en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry Potter pour tenter certains contre sorts.  
Pendant ce temps, Rogue prévoit de préparer divers antidotes à lui faire consommer. Molly Weasley décide de lui prêter main forte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : ****Le mariage de ma meilleure ennemie**

A la veille du mariage, aucun des essais de désenvoûtement de Rogue et Lupin n'ont fonctionné. Ils en sont donc venus à la conclusion que Célia a bel et bien choisit ce mariage de son plein gré.  
Vers minuit, Mélina fait irruption au château complètement affolée. C'est Rusard qui, la voyant arriver dans cet état, la conduit chez les Lupin non sans songer à appeler l'Unité Spéciale Anti-Détraqués de Ste-Mangouste. Tandis que Nymphadora essaie de calmer la jeune femme, Remus jette une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans leur âtre afin de prévenir son collègue.  
Dès l'arrivée de Severus, Mélina s'explique  
-J'ai surpris une conversation entre Max et son père. Ils disaient qu'après le mariage il faudrait l'enfermer sinon elle risque de se sauver en reprenant conscience. Max a ensuite demandé à son père si elle ne risquait pas sa vie en « avalant ce truc ». Il lui a rétorqué que non mais qu'il faudrait cependant envisager de ne lui en donner que pour les sorties ! 

Reprenant lentement son souffle après avoir débité d'un trait ces explications, Mélina poursuite :  
- Je n'y comprends rien mais j'ai terriblement peur ! Que font-ils subir à ma sœur ? Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de prévenir Lila et je suis venue aussitôt.  
- Je me charge de la prévenir, répond Nymphadora. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou dès que nous aurons réfléchi à ce qu'il convient de faire. Mélina vous dormirez ici ce soir. Je pense qu'une potion de sommeil, légère, précisât-elle devant le regard affolé de son interlocutrice, vous fera le plus grand bien. 

Rogue acquiesce face à la sage proposition. Les 4 amis réfléchissent ensuite à cette étrange situation mais ne voyant réellement pas comment agir, le Maître des Potions leur propose son ultime va-tout :  
- Essayons le Felix Felicis. Ca lui apportera de la chance. Et selon toute logique si elle ne souhaite pas vraiment ce mariage … il n'aura pas lieu ! 

Sur ces paroles loin d'être particulièrement réconfortantes, les 4 amis se séparent pour tenter de prendre quelques repos. 

Le lendemain en fin de matinée une grande assemblée bigarrée est réunit dans la magnifique salle du bal de la propriété familiale des DeLaFontenaille. Pour ne pas courir de risque que des moldus soient témoins de démonstration de magie, quasiment aucun membre de la famille Rella n'est présent à l'exception des parents de la fiancée et de ses sœurs. Le côté qui leur est réservé est donc essentiellement occupé par les amis et collègues sorciers de la jeune femme, soit une quarantaine de personnes. De l'autre côté en revanche, la foule semble s'engouffrer sans fin dans la vaste pièce : famille, amis, relations diverses et variées ont été conviées et finissent par s'installer du côté de la mariée tant ils sont nombreux. 

La salle est richement décorée, beaucoup trop au goût de nos amis, qui supportent difficilement cet étalage sans subtilité des moyens financiers du futur époux. 

Puis enfin la musique retentit. Le marié entre au bras de sa mère. Il est superbement suffisant dans sa robe de sorcier couleur crème au dos de laquelle les armoiries de sa famille sont brodées en fil d'or. A ses côtés, sa mère porte une robe jaune d'or très élaborée avec des fils d'or ici et là.  
Derrière eux, le père du marié escorte Mme Rella. Il serait difficile de faire plus bigarrées comme couple. Lui arbore une robe en velours grenat brodée comme son fils. Il a le front haut et contemple l'assemblée avec dédain. Sa compagne, quant à elle, porte une robe moldue dessinée par un grand couturier français ami de la famille. Les lignes en sont si simples qu'elle en paraît sophistiquée. Elle gratifie chacun d'un doux sourire qui cache difficilement les yeux rougis par des nuits de larmes et d'angoisse. 

La musique s'éteint alors et la marche nuptiale moldue traditionnelle emplie le lieu ouvrant ainsi la voie à la mariée. Escortée de son père, elle irradie dans sa robe ivoire brodée du même fil dorée que son époux. Un voile recouvre son visage maintenu par une couronne de rose rouge. 

Après avoir patiemment écouté les sages paroles du marieur, le moment tant attendu, si redouté arrive.  
Alors que le marié récite ses voeux de fidélité, une ombre semble passer sur le visage de Célia. Elle s'affaisse légèrement, si légèrement que seuls ses amis, qui guettent l'éventuel désenvoûtement, perçoivent ce qui se passe. Au moment où le marieur, lui donne la parole, le regard de Célia semble vide. Elle ne dit rien.  
Des murmures s'élèvent dans la salle. Aurait-elle changé d'avis ? Du côté des Rella on reprend espoir.  
Soudain elle s'effondre, évanouie.  
De toute part on accourt. Un médicomage, invité de la famille, se fraie un passage et, alors qu'il suggère de la conduire à ste Mangouste, elle reprend connaissance. Son visage se recolore.  
- Ca ira dit-elle dans un souffle. L'émotion sans doute, j'aurai dû manger quelque chose ce matin. Continuons. 

Et comme dans un cauchemar, les Rella et leurs amis assistent impuissants à l'échange des consentements qui scellent définitivement l'union du couple.  
Pendant le repas, leurs mines déconfites tranchent avec la joie ambiante. On parle peu à leur table. Quand arrive le dessert, Molly Weasley tente de relancer la conversation en détournant le sujet :  
- Alors les garçons, demande-t-elle à Harry et Ron, si vous nous racontiez comment se passe votre stage chez les aurors.  
Ainsi bon gré, mal gré un semblant d'ambiance refait surface tandis que Nymphadora apporte thé et café à ses amis. 

- Du sucre dans ton café Hermione ? Questionne-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse.  
- Non merci, les mélanges de ce genre ne me réussissent pas.  
- Qu'avez-vous dit ? demande Rogue avec brusquerie.  
- Que les mélanges …  
- Mais oui c'est ça ! Je reviens dans une heure tout au plus ! Faites en sorte que les mariés ne s'esquivent pas avant. 

Puis ayant donné ses consignes, Severus file comme une flèche suivi par les regards interrogateurs de ses voisins de table. Il ré -apparaît au bout d'une bonne heure et demie et constate avec soulagement que le couple DeLaFontenaille n'a pas encore déserté les lieux pour sa nuit de noce. 

Alors que Célia vient saluer ses amis avant de prendre congé, forçant sa nature renfrognée, Severus lui tend une coupe de Champagne :  
- Vous n'allez tout de même pas partir sans boire un dernier verre de ce délicieux breuvage avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr que non, répond-elle souriante.  
Chacun saisit alors sa coupe et trinque à la santé des mariés. Rogue observe avec inquiétude la jeune femme qui avale l'intégralité de son verre. La tension est palpable mais rien ne se produit et les époux s'éclipsent quelques minutes plus tard.  
- C'est définitivement fichu alors ?  
- Patientons, répond mystérieusement le Serpentard. Patientons quelques heures.  
Et sur ces paroles pleines d'espoir, les convives se séparent songeurs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : ****Dommages collatéraux (2 janvier 1999)**

Au lendemain du mariage, la directrice entre dans la salle des professeurs passablement inquiète :  
- On m'informe que Célia a été hospitalisée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste aux 1ères heures ce matin. Severus, ses sœurs disent que vous lui avez fait boire en cachette une potion, est-ce exact ?  
- Absolument.  
- Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement là-bas. Les médicomages ont besoin de savoir ce que c'était pour la guérir… Severus, je dois vous informer que des Aurors ont été dépêchés sur place pour enquêter. J'espère que vous n'avez rien commis d'illégal. 

Malgré l'air inquiet de McGonagall, le professeur Rogue reste imperturbable. Il semble même être assez satisfait mais il est bien difficile de percer son masque. Remus et Nymphadora choisissent de l'accompagner. Le long des couloirs les menant à la chambre de leur collègue, ils essaient de le questionner mais Severus garde définitivement le silence. 

A leur entrée dans la chambre, ils sont littéralement attaqués par le jeune marié :  
- QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MA FEMME ? QUEL POISON LUI AVEZ-VOUS DONNE ? ASSASSINS !  
Les aurors parviennent à le maîtriser mais non à le calmer. 

La chambre est assez vaste et confortable. On sent que la famille DeLaFontenaille a su faire jouer de son influence. A gauche du lit se tient Maximilien entouré de ses parents. Tous 3 jettent des regards noirs à l'ensemble des occupants de la pièce. A droite, dans le coin le plus éloigné d'eux, les 2 sœurs de Célia pleurent en silence blotties dans les bras de leurs parents. Sur le lit, Célia semble dormir paisiblement malgré les 3 médicomages qui s'affairent autour d'elle. Enfin 2 aurors, Shakelbolt et une femme que les 3 enseignants ne connaissent pas, accompagnés de leurs 2 stagiaires qui ne sont autres que Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, s'avancent vers les visiteurs. 

- Ma collègue Elsa Peters, présente d'abord Shakelbolt. Inutile de vous présenter nos stagiaires. Severus, les sœurs de la malade nous ont expliqué que vous lui avez administré une potion à son insu au cours du cocktail post-cérémonie.  
- En effet. Elles étaient persuadées, ainsi que nous tous, que Miss Rella avait été soumise à quelque ensorcellement pour la contraindre à se marier, répond Rogue d'une voix délibérément forte en lançant un regard noir vers le marié et ses parents.  
- Par Merlin, Severus, que lui avez-vous donné pour la mettre dans cet état ?  
- Vous permettez ?  
Le professeur de potions s'approche du lit et observe attentivement la jeune femme. Prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, Maximilien se ravise en voyant le regard victorieux de l'homme. Une expression de peur se dessine doucement sur son visage. 

Rejoignant le groupe composé des aurors, des médicomages et des Lupin, Severus annonce :  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais…. Je lui ai administré un philtre AmplifioBezoard !  
- QUOI ? 

Les médicomages et les aurors semblent choqués puis, à la surprise de la famille Rella et des stagiaires, les 2 aurors se retournent vers le marié :  
- Maximilien DeLaFontenaille, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour usage illégal de magie noire. Vous êtes aux arrêts immédiatement et votre mariage sera annulé dans la journée. 

Le jeune homme se laisse saisir sans broncher mais le regard de haine qu'il lance à Rogue en dit long sur ses intentions futures. 

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peu nous expliquer ? demande Harry.  
- Et à nous aussi, lancent d'une voix les deux sœurs. Que va-t-il arriver à notre sœur ?  
- Pour votre sœur, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle sera sur pied d'ici ce soir …grâce à Mr Rogue, répond un médicomage. Il faut juste laisser le temps à sa potion d'annihiler les effets du poison.  
- Il semble que Severus ait des explications à nous fournir, énonce Remus.  
- Disons pour répondre à votre question Mr Potter qu'hier miss Granger m'a fait comprendre avec une réflexion anodine sur les mélanges que miss Rella avait bel et bien été la victime d'une potion d'amour mais issue de la magie noire ! C'est pour cela qu'elle a fait un malaise pendant la cérémonie, les potions de magie noire réagissent mal aux effets de Felix felicis que nous lui avions fait boire juste avant ! Comme vous le savez, si vous avez bien suivi mes cours, le bézoard est un contrepoison efficace dans bien des cas. La potion, que je lui ai administré, utilise ces propriétés mais en les multipliant par 100 grâce à de la poudre de griffe de Phénix afin de pouvoir être assez efficace.  
- Elle a eu beaucoup de chance que vous soyez là ! Lui fait remarquer avec gratitude Lila.  
- Elle a eu surtout beaucoup de chance que cette potion ne prenne qu'1 heure à être préparer, répond-il, car je ne sais pas si nous aurions eu d'autres occasions de lui en faire boire. 

Après ces explications, les visiteurs décident de laisser la malade tranquille avec sa famille non sans que le professeur Rogue ait préalablement subi les effusions expansives de Mélina et Lila. En sortant, Remus lui fait remarquer avec taquinerie que depuis quelque temps il est en passe de devenir le chouchou de bien des femmes avec ses hauts faits d'armes. L'allusion à peine voilée à son succès au tournoi de Duel déclenche une montée de rouge aux joues du « héro » peu habitué à être si acclamé !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : ****Joyeux Anniversaire Severus (début janvier)**

Quelques jours passent avant que le professeur Rella ne revienne au Château. Elle récupère doucement de sa mésaventure aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.  
Finalement le mercredi 6 janvier, elle fait son retour … discrètement. Avant même de se présenter chez la directrice, elle passe par le bureau du directeur de Serpentard pour le remercier. Bien qu'heureux de la revoir, celui-ci la salue froidement comme à son habitude.  
Blessée par cet accueil, elle le laisse à ses activités et reprend le chemin de sa classe. Elle ignore que Rogue a eu très peur de s'être trompé dans son dosage et d'avoir causé des dommages irréversibles pour sa santé, elle ignore combien il a eu peur pour elle et elle ignore que dans ce genre de situations il est encore pire qu'à l'ordinaire …étant incapable de montrer ce qu'il ressent ! 

Le vendredi, alors qu'ils sont en train de dîner en devisant gaiement un hibou Grand-duc se pose devant le gobelet de la jeune femme. A sa vue, elle blêmit et ses mains commencent à trembler tandis que l'animal semble lui jeter un regard froid.  
Rogue qui a remarqué l'état de sa collègue, donne un coup de coude à Nymphadora, assise entre eux, pour qu'elle voie quel est le problème.  
- Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
- C'est le hibou de Max' ! 

La voix de Célia est aussi tremblante que ses membres. Tonks décide de se saisir de la lettre et de renvoyer l'animal mais celui-ci refuse de bouger d'une plume, il a visiblement reçu la consigne d'attendre une réponse. Célia fait signe à Nymphadora de sortir de la grande Salle. Les deux femmes se rendent donc en salle des professeurs suivies de Lupin et Rogue ainsi que de l'animal. L'étrange cortège ne manque pas d'attirer l'attention des élèves mais la tension est trop forte pour que les professeurs ne s'en soucient.  
Une fois confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, Nymph' a ses côtés pour la soutenir, c'est à Remus que Célia demande de lire la lettre à haute voix tandis que Severus reste un peu en retrait : 

_Célia Chérie  
_

_  
Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Père a des relations et je sortirai de prison d'ici 1 mois tout au plus.  
Je n'ai pas renoncé à toi. Je te veux pour épouse et il ne sera pas dit qu'un DeLaFontenaille échoue à obtenir ce qu'il veut.  
Si tu t'excuses de ton attitude d'avant Noël, je suis prêt à passer l'éponge et à t'accueillir les bras ouverts. Sinon je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu reviennes à moi en rampant !  
_

_  
Elegans attend ta réponse, ne me déçois pas !  
_

_  
Je t'aime,  
Max'_

- Quel odieux bonhomme ! s'exclame Nymphadora.  
- Jamais il ne me laissera en paix.  
- Vous n'êtes pas seule. Severus vient de s'exprimer avec une once de chaleur dans la voix. Nous vous protégerons. N'est-ce pas Remus ? 

Rassérénée par ces paroles, Célia prend une grande inspiration et renvoie fermement le hibou sans réponse pour l'expéditeur. Puis en s'excusant auprès de ses amis, elle sort en courant les larmes aux yeux, Nymphadora fait signe aux deux hommes de les laisser et elle part à sa poursuite.  
2 heures s'écoulent avant qu'un elfe de maison miteux se présentent chez les Lupin et les informent que Mrs Lupin sollicite leur aide à la Tête du Sanglier. 

Sur place, ils retrouvent les deux femmes. Nymphadora leur explique que prise d'une crise de nerfs, Célia est venue ici pour se noyer dans le whisky pur feu ce qui ne lui réussit visiblement qu'à moitié. Celle-ci est, en effet, en train de rire aux éclats en s'accrochant au cou d'un individu à l'allure inquiétante et dont les mains s'avèrent dangereusement baladeuses. Sans un mot, Remus et Severus embarquent la femme sans ménagement pour la reconduire dans ses appartements  
- Oh là là on p-p-p-eut même pas s'amuser avec vous.  
- Vous êtes ivre ! Taisez-vous !  
- Oh Sevichou ! Soyez pas si rabat-joie ! Je suis sûre que si vous vous décoinciez un peu vous pourriez être sacrément mignon.  
Les Lupin ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire en entendant ses délires alcoolisés. Mais Severus leur somme de se taire pour éviter que des élèves ou leurs collègues ne les surprennent. Arrivés dans le couloir menant à leurs 2 appartements, il leur fait signe de rentrer se coucher, il peut s'occuper d'elle seul.  
- Severus ! Faites-moi une risette !  
- Qu-quoi ?!  
- Ben oui quoi vous êtes très chou quand vous souriez ! Je le sais je vous ai vu une fois. Craquant ! 

Il la regarde avec stupeur tout en entrant chez elle, puis il la dépose sur son lit. Voyant qu'elle commence à se dévêtir devant lui, il détourne rapidement le regard et quitte la pièce pour se rendre chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec un flacon. N'entendant aucun bruit, il jette un œil dans la chambre où il l'aperçoit étendue sur le lit. Elle a tout de même réussit à enfiler une chemise de nuit. Il s'avance et la recouvre avec la couverture.  
Puis il dépose sur la table de la cuisine le flacon qu'il a en main avec un mot expliquant de prendre la potion au réveil pour limiter les effets de la gueule de bois.

Le lendemain, aux environs de 9h, on frappe à sa porte.  
- Bonjour Severus ! Puis-je entrer ?  
- Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?  
- Ca va, j'ai connu pire ! Merci pour la potion. 

Il ne répond rien et elle semble un peu gênée.  
- J'espère que je n'ai rien dit ou fait …d'embarrassant ! 

Il ne dit toujours rien mais elle devine un léger sourire et elle craint sincèrement d'avoir été un peu loin ! Mais elle choisit de passer outre.  
- Je-j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Je l'ai reçu ce matin. C'est pour vous remercier … de m'avoir sauvée des griffes de Maximilien. Tenez. 

Elle lui tend un petit paquet.  
- Des larmes de licorne ! Mais c'est extrêmement difficile à trouver !  
- J'ai une amie qui a un bon contact avec les licornes, elle m'a fait cette faveur. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous aider …pour la potion que vous essayez de mettre au point. 

Il la regarde ne sachant pas trop quoi dire mais réellement ému du présent. Au moment où elle s'apprête à prendre congé, elle s'approche de lui et souffle :  
- Au fait, Joyeux anniversaire !  
Elle lui dépose un léger baiser sur la joue avant de se sauver.  
Stupéfait par cette marque d'affection, il reste quelques minutes immobile à contempler la porte restée ouverte par laquelle elle vient de sortir. Puis décidant qu'il n'y a rien de plus dans ce baiser qu'une façon française de remercier les gens, il referme la porte.  
Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Célia entend le claquement et continue son chemin une larme à l'œil.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : ****Apaisement … (janvier-février)**

Janvier s'écoule relativement sereinement à Poudlard.  
Le professeur Rella a repris des couleurs malgré les lettres menaçantes que son ancien amour lui envoie régulièrement depuis sa cellule de la prison sorcière française de Fort Boyard. Mieux, elle a recouvré sa verve habituelle et ne perd pas une occasion de chercher querelle à son bouc émissaire favori.  
Rogue ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à abandonner les bonnes résolutions de calme et d'indifférence qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il priait Merlin d'épargner sa consoeur sur son lit d'hôpital. Puisqu'elle va si bien, nul besoin de la cocooner davantage dès lors. 

Malgré tout, il ne manque pas de noter les coups d'œil inquiets que Tonks ne peut s'empêcher de lancer régulièrement à son amie. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'une occasion se présente d'en discuter seul à seul avec elle, il aborde aussitôt le sujet :  
- Tu sembles soucieuse ? Tu es encore inquiète pour elle ? 

Elle le regarde, toujours étonnée de constater que celui qui était autrefois si froid et arrogant puisse s'intéresser aux autres avec sincérité.  
- A dire vrai, je la trouve trop sereine … c'est ridicule, non ?  
- Pas forcément. Vous êtes amies et tu la connais mieux que quiconque ici. 

Touchée par sa sollicitude, elle décide de s'ouvrir à lui.  
- Severus, puis-je te confier quelque chose sans que tu ne te fâches ?  
- Bien sûr, dit-il calmement après avoir marqué une pause. Son habituel masque d'impassibilité est à nouveau plaqué sur son visage.  
- Je l'ai surprise dans ta réserve l'autre soir. Elle ne m'a pas vu. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir qu'elle prenait des produits parmi ceux que tu ranges sur la dernière étagère. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, ce sont ….  
- Les produits rares ou dangereux, complète-t-il pour elle, atone. 

Il n'avait pas même pas remarqué ces disparitions ! Mais que peut-elle fabriquer par Salazar ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprend-il, sentant les yeux de Nympahdora qui le sondent. Je suis certain qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. 

Dès le lendemain, le professeur de potions entreprend de refaire l'inventaire complet de sa réserve et note dorénavant quotidiennement la moindre disparition anormale, espérant ainsi deviner ce que sa collègue fabrique. Car, sans vraiment pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, il se refuse à aller lui demander des explications ou à lui faire des reproches !   
Etrange, se dit-il, c'est comme si je cherchais à la protéger malgré son sale caractère ! 

Février pointe enfin le bout de son nez et, malgré le froid qu'il véhicule, les élèves semblent particulièrement s'échauffer !  
Indifférent à cette agitation, Rogue poursuit ses cours comme à son habitude sans paraître prendre gare aux bouts de parchemins fleuris et parfumés qui s'échangent discrètement dans sa classe. Il a d'ailleurs lui-même reçut un papier du même genre ce matin en se levant : Milli veut l'inviter à la sortie dominicale de Pré-au-lard organisée pour la St Valentin !  
Le cauchemar ne cessera donc jamais ? Heureusement, cette fois, il n'aura pas besoin de passer des heures à lui faire comprendre la signification du mot NON ! En effet, les Lupin ont convié tous les professeurs à un mystérieux déjeuner ce même jour à la taverne des 3 Balais, profitant du fait que tous les élèves sans aucune exception ont reçu l'autorisation de sortir du château pour profiter des réjouissances organisées dans le village voisin. 

C'est donc dans une salle privée située à l'étage de l'établissement que le corps professoral de Poudlard partage un joyeux repas en ce dimanche symbole de l'amour. Alors qu'arrive le dessert, Remus se dresse pour prendre la parole :  
- Mes amis, si nous vous avons conviés aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer 2 choses qui nous tiennent énormément à cœur, commence-t-il avec quelques trémolos d'émotion dans la voix. Tout d'abord, je voudrai rendre hommage à mon cher ami Severus ! 

Il tend un petit paquet à Rogue tandis que les autres attendent avec curiosité d'avoir plus d'explications.  
- C'est de la poudre de météorite. Mais c'est un bien modeste présent en regard de ce que tu as fait pour moi, ajoute-t-il en souriant. Car voyez-vous, il a réussit à encore améliorer la potion Tue-loup ! A la dernière pleine lune, non seulement je ne me suis pas métamorphosé mais en plus j'ai gardé conscience de mon humanité ! 

C'est alors l'effervescence dans la grande salle. Très peu étaient au courant des recherches de Rogue sur le sujet mais tous partagent dorénavant la fierté de sa réussite. Au milieu des congratulations, Severus essaie de faire valoir que rien n'est acquis, qu'il reste des imperfections comme la pilosité et les yeux jaunis encore marqués pendant la phase critique ou le fait que les instincts du Loup restent encore présent. Il apprécie cependant énormément de recevoir autant de reconnaissance pour son travail. 

Quand enfin le calme revient, Remus ajoute :  
- Je suis également heureux de vous annoncer que Nymph' et moi allons avoir un enfant. 

Décidément la journée est pleine de nouvelles qui incitent à la liesse. Des bouteilles du meilleur cru de vin d'elfes sont commandées à la patronne pour célébrer ces annonces inespérées. Milli s'improvise aussitôt maîtresse de maison et fait le service tout en devisant joyeusement sur le fait qu'on dise « jamais 2 sans trois ». 

Après qu'ils aient tous trinqué à la santé des Lupin et de Rogue, les convives commencent à ressentir une sorte de langueur romanesque s'insinuant insidieusement dans leurs esprits. Mettant cela sur le compte des émotions, chacun choisit de retourner vaquer à ses activités. 

De retour dans son bureau, après la courte marche depuis Pré-au-lard, la torpeur n'a toujours pas déserté l'esprit de Severus. Il se prend à rêvasser comme l'un des ces adolescents boutonneux auxquels ils tentent d'enseigner son art. Une image commence à s'insinuer dans ses pensées, une silhouette féminine … elle lui sourit, charmeuse. Puis il se voit l'enlacer tendrement écartant de son visage les cheveux qui le masquent encore …  
- Nom d'un mage noir ! S'exclame-t-il soudain hors de lui ! Que le diable emporte cette harpie ! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : ****… et colère **

Furieux, il file en direction de sa réserve et vérifie son inventaire de la veille au matin avec la réalité. Il a deviné juste ! Les ingrédients de cette satanée potion d'amour ont disparu ! Refusant d'admettre, ce que la mixture lui laisse entrevoir, il se prend à tourner en rond dans la pièce attendant impatiemment que les effets s'estompent. Au bout d'une petite heure, il arrive à récupérer ses esprits et, avec une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil, quitte la réserve. Après en avoir fermé la porte, il marmonne quelques paroles en agitant sa baguette. Puis, satisfait, s'éloigne. 

Le soir même, le professeur Rella entre telle une Vélane en colère dans son bureau et claque la porte rageusement. Son visage et sa robe sont recouverts d'un liquide verdâtre qu'elle a hâtivement tenté de nettoyer. 

- Professeur Rogue !!!!!!!! Comment avez-vous pu oser ?  
- Bonjour chère collègue, répond celui-ci ironiquement. Que puis-je pour vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé par Merlin ? demande-t-il faisant mine de ne rien comprendre.  
- Oh ne prenez pas cet air innocent. Vous savez très bien de quoi je vous parle. Vous avez mis un sort pour m'empêchez de pénétrez dans la réserve d'ingrédients !  
- Cette réserve est MON domaine. Vous n'avez rien à y faire. D'ailleurs je trouve très louche votre manie de piocher là-dedans régulièrement.  
- Ce que j'y fais ne vous concerne pas. Cette réserve est la propriété de l'école et que je sache vous n'avez pas l'exclusivité de la conception des potions !  
- Dans ce cas, faites vous votre propre réserve en piochant dans vos gallions. Ces ingrédients me sont nécessaires pour le cours de potion. 

Rogue et Rella se font face le regard plein de défi.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un rabat-joie mal embouché. Lui crache-t-elle au visage. Je vous la laisse votre précieuse réserve. 

Soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas, il la plaque contre le mur menaçant :  
- Ne vous avisez plus de m'insulter ! Est-ce clair ? Et sachez que je n'aurai pas agi de la sorte si vous vous étiez abstenu de me jouer cette farce grotesque !  
- Je ne comprends absolument pas à quoi vous faites allusion ! Quelle farce ?  
- Ne jouez pas à l'innocente ! Je vous parle de votre fichue potion, celle que vous avez enseignée à mes élèves !  
- Mais je n'en ai pas fait depuis des mois !  
- Si ce n'est pas vous, qui alors ? Mais sans attendre de réponse, l'évidence lui saute au visage : Marchkroyd … encore ! 

Alors qu'il s'apprête à laisser partir sa captive, la question qui lui brûle la langue depuis des semaines lui revient :  
- Dites-moi d'abord pourquoi vous voulez tant accéder à cette réserve.  
- Vous êtes un peu trop curieux !  
- J'ai mes raisons.  
- Très bien si ça peut vous faire plaisir. J'essaie véritablement de confectionner un philtre d'amour pour vous séduire mon cher ! Mais un qui soit efficace !  
- Vous vous moquez de moi ! Je n'aime pas ça !  
- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun sens de l'humour. Très bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, je me confectionne des antidotes contre les philtres que mon ex pourrait tenter de me faire consommer !  
- Vous ne me mentez pas cette fois ?  
- Je ne plaisante jamais quand il est question de mon intégrité ! Répond-elle sèchement. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis la seule enseignante à n'avoir pas perçu les effets de la potion feelusmajorus … car je pense qu'elle nous en a fait consommer à tous ce midi.  
- Vous devez avoir raison. Je vous redonne l'accès à la réserve. Mais à l'avenir, notez ce que vous prenez que je puisse me réapprovisionner, dit-il avec un peu plus de douceur dans la voix.  
- Merci. 

Il continue malgré tout de la bloquer, chacune des ses mains contre le mur de part et d'autres de sa taille. Elle essaie de le repousser mais n'y parvient pas.  
- Dites-moi Severus, vous vous êtes musclé dirait-on ? dit-elle ironique.  
- J'ai tenu compte de vos remarques acerbes et depuis j'essaie de me tenir en condition pour être à votre niveau ma chère, dit-il souriant de façon narquoise.  
- Vous permettez que je vérifie cette musculature ? Ce faisant elle passe ses mains sur son torse. 

Agréablement surpris par ce contact, il se relâche un peu...et elle en profite pour se sauver !  
- Garce, dit-il sans agressivité, souriant même malgré lui, en la regardant partir  
- Vous aimez ça, non ? lui lance-t-elle déjà loin tout en souriant également. Encore merci pour la réserve !


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : ****Carnaval à Poudlard (mi-mars)**

Confortablement installé dans le fauteuil qui jouxte sa cheminée personnelle, Le professeur de potions se sert un verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant d'entamer la correction des devoirs de 2ème année. Il ne devrait pas boire, il le sait, mais il espère que l'alcool l'aidera à faire abstraction du brouhaha extérieur. 

Voilà une semaine qu'il subit les caquetages interminables non seulement des élèves mais aussi des professeurs. Tous sont excités par l'organisation du carnaval de Poudlard. Les adolescents ont été mis à contribution pour organiser des jeux divers et variés à l'extérieur. Le professeur Rella a même fait venir des comédiens sorciers italiens pour une représentation d'une aberration moldu appelée Commedia Dell'arte ! Sans compter que dès 16h, l'école ouvrira ses portes aux familles des élèves. Décidément Minerva a décidé de bousculer toutes les traditions cette année !  
Mais ce qui l'insupporte par-dessus tout, c'est le leitmotiv du moment : « et toi en quoi tu te déguises ? » Parce que oui, les professeurs se costument aussi ! Il n'a pas tardé à prendre une décision irrévocable : il ne sortira pas de son bureau tant que cette mascarade n'aura pas pris fin ! Il n'est pas encore né celui qui obligera Severus Rogue à se grimer et se ridiculiser !  
Rasséréné par cette introspection, il avale d'un trait un 2nd verre et s'installe à son bureau. 

Pendant ce temps, dans le parc du château les autres professeurs supervisent l'installation des jeux et surveillent le défilé des élèves. Minerva McGonagall a choisit un déguisement assez sommaire afin que sa crédibilité de directrice n'en prenne pas ombrage : elle s'est donc confectionnée une superbe robe en 4 pans, chacun symbolisant une saison. Et pour compléter le tout elle a assorti son éternel chapeau à l'ensemble. Mais ses professeur n'ont pas tous opté pour un choix aussi discret … grand bien leur fasse, songe-t-elle, ils doivent s'amuser aussi, ils le méritent ! 

Les Lupin incarnent un couple de fantômes. Pour se faire, Nymphadora s'est composée un visage diaphane encadré par de longs cheveux blanc. Ils sont tous deux vêtus de costumes d'un blanc immaculé parsemés de poussière d'elfe (secret de fabrication des frères Weasley) qui confère à l'ensemble un effet de flou très fantomatique.  
Le professeur Sinistra est vêtue d'une robe étoilée mais l'originalité de son costume vient de son extravagant couvre-chef : on y voit le système solaire et ses planètes en mouvement perpétuel.  
Milli, quant à elle, porte une robe rose fuschia à la mode moldu de l'époque Renaissance selon toute apparence. Le tout surchargé de froufrous, nœud et autre décoration qui la font ressembler à une superbe meringue à la framboise ! 

Quand enfin les invités arrivent, l'excitation atteint son paroxysme. Tout le monde a joué le jeu en se costumant. La journée et le bal promettent d'être parfaits. Molly Weasley arrivent en compagnie de Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Harry et les jumeaux. Ces derniers, chargés de nouvelles farces en tous genres dont ils viennent faire la démonstration, sont vite pris d'assaut par les étudiants. Harry s'éclipse rapidement pour rejoindre Ginny en compagnie de ses éternels amis.  
- Bonjour Nymphadora, Remus, lance Molly en s'approchant d'eux. Vous êtes magnifique.  
- Merci Molly. Je te renvoie le compliment, lance Remus taquin, tu es superbe en pièce montée !  
- Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'effet que je recherchais, rit-elle, mais après tout pièce montée ou tour de Pise c'est du pareil au même. Où est Célia ? 

Les deux professeurs se rendent soudain compte que celle-ci n'a pas encore fait surface ! Cela leur parait d'autant plus étrange qu'elle a pris en charge une grande partie de l'organisation de la journée.  
Après avoir fait le tour du parc et des pièces communes en devisant avec les Weasley, Nymphadora décide de se rendre de son appartement. 

Ayant renoncé à être tranquille dans son bureau, Rogue a transporté ses copies chez lui et s'est attelé à la tâche. Soudain, il entend des bruits dans le couloir. Visiblement cela vient de chez Rella ! Elle n'a quand même pas osé faire venir les festivités jusque là. Il entrouvre la porte et glisse un œil discret dans le couloir. Il aperçoit alors Tonks qui tambourine chez sa voisine  
- Célia ouvre-moi ! Je sais que tu es là je t'entends ! Je t'en prie ouvre ! 

Il la rejoint alors. Nymphadora lui explique les recherches infructueuses qui l'ont mené jusque là. Elle affirme avoir entendu des bruits de pleurs dans la pièce avant de frapper.  
C'est ce moment que choisit leur collègue pour ouvrir sa porte. Ses yeux sont effectivement rougis et elle a la mine défaite. Elle a revêtu la moitié de son costume …étrange d'ailleurs se dit Rogue en apercevant une paire d'aile blanche dans un coin de la pièce.  
- Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'alarme Nymphadora. 

Sans un mot elle leur désigne un étrange paquet noir posé sur la table du salon. Ils s'approchent et constatent qu'il s'agit en fait du cadavre d'un corbeau noir de jais, un présage funeste quand il est trouvé par hasard ! Dans ce cas là c'est un hibou qui l'a livré, ce qui en fait une menace non voilée. Ils l'interrogent du regard.  
- Il a été libéré, se contente-t-elle de dire. 

Ils ne leur en faut pas plus, ils ont compris. Tonks la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter tandis que Rogue entreprend de se débarrasser du volatile en le renvoyant à son expéditeur via un hibou de l'école. 

A son retour, ils trouvent les deux femmes en discussion. Célia semble être un peu remise et Nymphadora l'aide à mettre la dernière touche à son costume.  
- De quoi j'ai l'air ? demande-t-elle.  
- Ça dépend, c'est censé représenter quoi ? questionne ironiquement Severus.  
- Un ange ! C'est une figure mythique moldu.  
- Tu es magnifique, la rassure son amie. Maintenant vient t'amuser. Nous réfléchirons dès demain à un moyen de lui faire passer l'envie de t'approcher. N'est-ce pas Sev' ? 

Un grognement de l'interpellé est la seule réponse qu'elle obtient de lui mais le connaissant elle traduit ça comme une réponse positive.  
Sur ces entrefaites, Remus arrive, inquiet de la longue absence de sa femme. Voyant que tout est arrangé, il offre un bras à chacune d'elles non sans avoir proposé pour la millième fois au serpentard entêté qui lui sert d'ami de se joindre à eux. 

Les observant rire en s'en retournant vers les festivités, Rogue ne peut s'empêcher de sentir un pincement d'envie. Il retourne avaler un verre d'alcool pour faire taire cet étrange sentiment !


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : ****une danse …inattendue**

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et dans la grande salle, une musique plus langoureuse fait place aux valses traditionnelles. Célia, Milli et Nymphadora discutent à une table quand cette dernière dit :  
- Tiens, Severus a changé d'avis dirait-on !  
En effet, celui-ci vient d'entrer dans la salle de bal et se dirige vers elles.  
- Tant mieux, je vais l'inviter à danser ! Il ne peut pas me refuser ça …après tout nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, s'exclame Milli tout en se précipitant vers lui.  
- Tu crois qu'elle va finir par comprendre qu'il ne veut pas d'elle ? dit Tonks.  
- J'ai peur que non, répond en riant Rella.  
Au même moment, Milli se prend un râteau monumental quand Severus passe devant elle sans même la voir ni l'entendre. 

Comme hypnotisé, il se rapproche de la table, saisit la main de Célia et l'entraîne sur la piste pour …un slow !  
- Severus vous êtes décidément imprévisible, dit-elle.  
- Est-ce un compliment ?  
- Qui sait ? répond-elle mystérieusement.  
- Mais pourquoi tout le monde nous fixe-t-il ainsi ?  
- Mon cher vous voir danser peut faire un choc à beaucoup de monde.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorque-il bougon. Remus et Nymph' dansent sans que personne ne s'en soucie.  
- Ils sont mariés !  
- Mouais, n'empêche qu'ils pourraient arrêter de nous fixer c'est gênant. 

Peu à peu, les regards se détachent de ce couple si surprenant, chacun retournant à son propre plan drague ;) !  
- Vous n'êtes pas un mauvais danseur, s'étonne Célia. Un peu directif mais pas mauvais.  
- Merci, vous n'êtes pas trop mal non plus, répond-il en se détendant un peu.  
- Dites-moi, en quoi êtes-vous censé être costumé ?  
- Hum ..disons en vampire !  
Elle le regarde quelque peu surprise  
- Je sais bien ce qui se dit dans mon dos ! Le fait que je rôde dans les couloirs la nuit, que j'ai une préférence pour les cachots et les vêtements noirs sont autant de preuve que je suis réellement un vampire. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai trouvé de l'ail devant mon bureau …. C'est idiots n'écoute vraiment rien en cours ! De l'aïl pour faire fuir un vampire ! Encore une lubie de moldu !  
- Et vous comptez faire de moi une de vos victimes ? lui demande-t-elle dans un murmure taquin.  
- Ca ma chère vous ne le saurez que lorsque j'aurai planté mes canines dans votre cou, raille-t-il à son tour tout en profitant de la situation pour resserrer un peu plus son étreinte.  
- J'ai peur, souffle-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse. 

Ils ne disent plus rien et profitent de l'instant …jusqu'à ce qu'un indélicat tapote l'épaule de Rogue.  
- Quoi encore, est-ce si surprenant de me voir danser, tout le monde le fait, non ? s'énerve l'enseignant.  
- Euh non ce n'est pas ça professeur, dit Harry Potter en retenant un fou rire. Je voulais juste vous faire remarquer que le rythme a un peu changé depuis quelques minutes.  
Revenant à eux, Rogue et Rella se rendent compte que les slows ont fait place au rock. Plusieurs personnes les regardent d'un air entendu, ce qui a le don de mettre mal à l'aise le Professeur de potions qui s'enfuit de la salle le rouge aux joues.  
Célia se reprend et entame une conversation avec Harry qu'elle est ravie de revoir. Ils vont boire une bieraubeurre à la table des professeurs, bientôt rejoint par Ginny, Remus, Nymphadora et Minerva.  
- Où est Severus ? demande cette dernière.  
- Il s'est …sauvé après notre danse, répond un peu gênée Célia.  
- Quel balourd celui-là marmonne Remus. Je vais voir où il est, ajoute-t-il tout haut.  
- Où est Milli ? Demande Célia  
- Je crois qu'elle boude dans le jardin, dit Tonks. 

Le Professer Rella décide de la rejoindre car toute folledingue qu'elle soit, elle doit être triste. Elle finit par la retrouver mais rebrousse aussitôt chemin pour retrouver ses amis  
- Milli est consolée, annonce-t--elle  
- Déjà ?  
- Je pense oui, je viens de la voir dans les bras d'un grand bonhomme.  
- Tiens en effet les voilà ! Vous allez rire, c'est le père de Luna Lovegood, dit Ginny. Y a pas à dire, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux là ! 

Pendant ce temps, Remus arrive à l'appartement de Rogue et y entre sans frapper. Il trouve Severus avachi dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.  
- Sev' bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
- Tu veux boire un verre, lui répond le concerné  
- Tu as bu combien de verres ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, 2 ou 3 ? … mais beaucoup plus avant de me rendre au bal, avoue-t-il face au regard dubitatif que lui lance son interlocuteur. 

Remus saisit le verre des mains de Severus et vide son contenu ainsi que celui de la bouteille entamée dans le lavabo de la salle de bain.  
- Tu as assez bu pour ce soir. Toi qui ne bois jamais, c'est du beau. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Elle me rend dingue !  
- Qui ça Milli ? répond Remus faussement naïf. Ne t'inquiète pas elle en a trouvé un autre.  
- Sois pas idiot Rem'. Je m'en fiche comme de mon dernier caleçon de Milli. Je te parle de Célia !  
- Tu portes des caleçons toi ? continue Remus sur le ton de l'ironie.  
- Remus !!! Te fous pas de ma gueule !  
- Oh je te taquine ! Je le vois bien que tu parles de Célia. Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé ? C'était plutôt prometteur ce slow !  
- Je me suis ridiculisé devant elle.  
- Severus, je sais que l'amour rend aveugle et idiot mais là sincèrement tu atteins les limites ! Vous étiez 2 à danser ! Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte du changement d'ambiance non plus. Triple buse !  
- Tu as raison, répond Severus un peu rasséréné. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'y connais rien moi aux bonnes femmes !  
- Mon pauvre vieux, le jour où tu rencontreras un homme qui comprend quelque chose aux femmes, fais-moi signe que je lui érige un autel ! rétorque Remus ironique.  
- Et si je confectionnais un philtre ?  
- Sev' tu deviens un parfait crétin là ! Vraiment ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Elle tient à toi, ça se voit comme ton gros nez sur ta figure ! Alors lance-toi !  
- Elle tient vraiment à moi ?  
- Bon mon vieux, décide-toi à faire quelque chose. Je reconnais plus mon Servilus râleur et sûr de lui là ! C'est quoi ces états d'âmes maintenant. Fonce et si tu prends une gifle tant pis. Elle finira par te tomber dans les bras. Et maintenant tu te lèves, t'as pas l'air trop bourré donc tu reviens avec moi et tu finis la soirée sans stress. 

Résigné, Severus suit Remus jusqu'à la salle de bal. Il y retrouve les autres enseignants en grande conversation avec Potter, Granger et les Weasley. Mais nulle trace de Célia. Il finit par l'apercevoir sur la piste de danse avec Charlie Weasley, très élégant dans son costume de pirate. Ils rient de bon cœur et semblent ne pas se soucier du reste du monde. Ainsi elle n'a bel et bien aucun sentiment pour lui ! Dépité d'avoir été aussi stupidement naïf, Severus fait demi-tour.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : ****Grosse frayeur**

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Severus évite soigneusement Célia. Il ne peut se départir du pincement de jalousie qui l'a envahi quand, au lendemain du bal, elle leur a annoncé que Charlie Weasley allait s'occuper de Maximilien. Il n'a pu s'empêcher non plus de noter que le même Charlie a envoyé plusieurs courriers à l'enseignante française et qu'elle affichait à leur lecture un sourire de béate adoration !  
Toutes les tentatives de renouement de dialogue que leurs amis ont tenté ces derniers jours virent systématiquement à l'échec tant Rogue se montre agressif et acide vis-à-vis d'elle. 

Le soir du 15 mai, Nymphadora vient frapper furieusement à la porte de l'appartement de Severus. Celui-ci lui ouvre sans tarder, il est encore habillé malgré l'heure tardive.  
-Severus, il faut que tu viennes vite. Il s'est trompé de flacon. Il l'a emmené. Vite. 

Interloqué le professeur de potions ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que vient de lui débiter à vitesse grand V la jeune femme.  
- Regarde dehors ! lance-t-elle exaspérée en s'éloignant.  
- C'est la pleine lune et alors ? Remus possède une potion qui fonctionne depuis que j'ai réussit à stabiliser l'émulsion avec une larme de licorne que je sache !  
- Oui mais il n'a pas bu le bon flacon… il s'est métamorphosé ce soir ! S'écrit en larmes la jeune femme.  
- QUOI ! Il est dans le château ? Les élèves…  
- Les élèves ne risquent rien … mais il nous a attaqué.  
- Qui nous ? demande-t-il tout en prenant enfin conscience des déchirures sur les vêtements de sa compagne.  
- Célia et moi. … Il ne m'a quasiment rien fait, peut-être au fond de lui m'a-t-il reconnu ? Mais pour elle …  
- QUOI ?! rugit-il  
- Il l'a emmené … dans la forêt. 

Entendant cela, Rogue se met soudain à courir en direction du parc sans même songer à avertir qui que ce soit ! Nymphadora le suit tant bien que mal pour lui indiquer le chemin emprunté par les deux malheureux. Au moment de pénétrer dans les bois, il lui enjoint de rentrer au château pour ne pas faire courir de risque à son enfant et de prévenir les autres professeurs au cas où le loup-garou reviendrait roder. 

Il se met ensuite à suivre les traces profondément marquées de la créature. D'abord précipités, il ralentit ses pas à mesure qu'il progresse parmi les arbres. La forêt interdite recèle bien des dangers et un Loup-garou n'en est qu'un parmi d'autres guère plus inoffensifs !  
Finalement au bout qu'un bon quart d'heure de marche, il perçoit un gémissement. S'avançant prudemment en tenant sa baguette en garde, il approche d'une petite clairière. Il aperçoit soudain Célia, prisonnière d'une immense toile d'araignée. Elle semble à moitié inconsciente, le bas de sa robe est en lambeaux et quelques plaies sur ses bras et ses mollets témoignent de l'attaque.  
Ne voyant ni loup-garou, ni araignée, Severus s'approche de la toile suspendue à 3 bons mètres de haut. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la jeune femme sort de son inconscience. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandissent de terreur et elle parvient à articuler plus qu'à ne crier :  
- Severus, derrière-vous !  
Se retournant précipitamment, il voit avancer une gigantesque masse noire vers lui. L'araignée doit mesurer dans les 4 mètres.  
- REDUCTO ! REDUCTO ! Hurle-t-il à plein poumon.  
Mais les sorts rebondissent sur elle …. Sans effet.  
Il réussit in extremis à éviter l'animal qui continue sa route vers sa toile. Aucun de ses sorts ne semble pouvoir blesser l'animal qui parait ne même pas le voir. Et alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à 1 mètre de Célia, de désespoir, il s'écrit :  
-AVADA KEDAVRA 

Comme dans un film moldu l'animal tombe alors lentement au sol inanimé puis dans une explosion effroyable se retrouve réduit en cendres.  
En lisière de la plaine, une paire de yeux jaunes observe la scène et, certainement effrayée par l'explosion, prend la fuite sans demander son reste. 

Reprenant ses esprits, Rogue lance un sort de découpage sur la toile et parvient ensuite à mettre le corps de la femme en lévitation pour la faire descendre jusqu'à lui. Il la saisit alors dans ses bras et tandis qu'elle s'agrippe à son cou, épuisée, il entreprend de retourner au château non sans garder l'œil aux aguets car le Loup-garou rôde encore. 

Arrivés à la porte principale de Poudlard, ils sont rejoints par Minerva et Nymphadora. Les deux femmes lui annoncent qu'elles ont mis la main sur Remus à moitié dé-transformé. L'ayant confié aux soins de Miss Pomfresh, Minerva lui conseille de ramener Célia dans ses appartements afin qu'elle évite de le recroiser pour ce soir ! 

Avant de les quitter, Severus ne peut s'empêcher de laisser enfin exploser sa colère :  
-Mais comment diable a-t-il pu se tromper de potion ? Vous auriez dû les jeter dès que je vous ai donné celle qui fonctionne !  
- je suis navrée Severus, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Une fiole a dû échapper à notre nettoyage !  
- NAVREE ! Elle aurait pu mourir ce soir ! Tes excuses ne suffisent pas. Demain je veux que tu m'apportes toutes vos fioles pour que je les contrôle ! 

Puis sans plus se retourner, il part vers les appartements privés des professeurs en prévenant la directrice qu'il lui donnera de quoi dormir ce soir en attendant la visite de l'infirmière le lendemain !  
Une fois dans l'appartement, il la dépose délicatement dans son lit puis lui retire sa cape et ses chaussures. Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir sans bruits, elle prononce faiblement :  
- Ne me laissez pas seule ! J'ai peur !  
- Je reviens tout de suite. Voulez-vous que je prévienne Charlie pour qu'il vienne à votre chevet ?  
- Pourquoi faire ? Vous êtes là ! 

Moins d'une minute s'écoule avant qu'il ne la rejoigne avec une potion de sommeil dont il lui fait avaler une bonne rasade. Il la couvre d'une couverture puis s 'installe dans un fauteuil en la regardant s'endormir. Elle si sereine et si jolie …quand elle dort. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur le front. 

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Célia se réveille bien reposée et remise de ses émotions de la veille. Au moment où elle s'apprête à sortir de son lit, elle s'aperçoit que Severus dort profondément dans un inconfortable fauteuil. Elle se lève donc discrètement et le couvre d'un plaid avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, douchée et habillée, elle s'affaire dans la petite cuisine qu'elle s'est aménagée dans un coin de l'appartement afin de préparer du thé et quelques cookies. La bonne odeur sucrée fait émerger de son sommeil le serpentard.  
- Je nous ai préparé quelques douceurs pour nous remettre sur pied, annonce la jeune femme.  
- Ca sent bon.  
- Merci … pour hier.  
- Je vous en prie, répond-il embarrassé. Je … je ne me serai jamais pardonné s'il vous était arrivé malheur.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Euh ..oui. Voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère, il ajoute maladroitement : sinon qui aurai-je chahuté à l'avenir ?  
- C'est vrai. Répond-elle mécaniquement. Pourquoi m'avez-vous parlé de Charlie hier ?  
- Je pensais que vous seriez mieux s'il était là. Etant donné votre …. relation, dit-il un peu gêné.  
- Quelle relation ? Nous sommes amis. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.  
- Je croyais, étant donné votre correspondance abondante, répond-il se sentant aussi idiot qu'un gamin pris en faute.  
- Charlie m'a aidé à me débarrassé de Max' en lui envoyant un œuf de dragon « vide » et en le menaçant de venir avec un véritable animal.  
- Je l'ignorais.  
- Normal puisque vous m'évitez depuis des semaines. C'est dommage, vous auriez dû lire ce qu'il racontait : les DeLaFontenaille ont une peur viscérale et ancestrale des dragons. Depuis lors Max se tient à carreau, son père a dû mettre le holà ! Elle sourit en évoquant le souvenir.  
- Bien je vais vous laisser et aller me doucher, annonce Severus de plus en plus mal à l'aise en mesurant l'ampleur de sa stupidité. J'en ai bien besoin.  
Et sans demander son reste, Rogue se sauve. Une fois chez lui il ne peut s'empêcher de s'auto sermonner :  
« Quel idiot ! Même pas capable de te lancer ! Ane Bâté ! »


	22. Chapter 22

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre.  
Je me suis fait plaisir avec le petit passage en anglais directement tiré du tome 6 ... j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner ce détournement ;)  
Bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 22 : ****Enfin ?**

Le jour suivant, Nymphadora, Remus, Célia et Severus s'apprêtent à reprendre leurs cours comme à l'accoutumée.  
Au petit déjeuner, le couple Lupin est très embarrassé  
- Je suis réellement désolé Célia.  
- Ce n'est rien Remus. Je m'en sors sans bobos… grâce à Severus, ajoute-t-elle en lui lançant un regard charmeur empli de gratitude.  
- Pas d'quoi ! marmonne celui-ci bougon au dessus de son café.  
Il s'en veut toujours de n'avoir pas réussi à faire tourner la journée de la veille à son avantage. Personne n'ajoute un mot et chacun rejoint sa salle de classe. 

Pour Severus, la matinée passe très lentement. Complètement dans la lune, c'est à peine s'il prête attention à ses élèves … qui ne se plaignent pas d'avoir un cours de potions aussi exceptionnellement zen pour une fois. D'ailleurs à la fin de la classe, la majorité des philtres sont réussis !  
De son côté Célia n'est guère plus concentrée. Elle ne cesse de revivre sa mésaventure de l'avant-veille et sa soirée d'hier. Comme elle a eu peur ! Et, elle doit l'admettre, quel courage a eu Severus ! Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, s'est-il encore éclipsé quand elle a cherché à se rapprocher de lui ? Lui déplairait-elle à ce point ? 

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle retrouve ses collègues dans la Grande salle mais nulle trace du Directeur de Serpentard.  
- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? demande Nymphadora.  
- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin.  
Le couple semble désappointé mais Célia est si perplexe quant à la conduite de son sauveur qu'elle ne relève pas. 

L'après-midi s'écoule tout aussi lentement que la matinée. Au dîner, Rogue est encore absent. Après être passée à l'infirmerie faire constater la quasi complète disparition de ses blessures, au demeurant extraordinairement minimes au vu des circonstances, Célia rejoint son appartement. En passant devant celui de son collègue, elle se fige un moment, hésitant à lui rendre visite. Mais se doutant que son absence aux repas était due à sa volonté de l'éviter, elle poursuit son chemin … amère. 

Derrière la porte, à travers l'œilleton, il l'a vu faire une pause et là encore il n'a pas su saisir l'occasion en ouvrant. Toute la journée, il a ressassé ce qu'il aurait dû faire ou dire la veille. Lui qui est toujours si sûr de lui dès qu'il s'agit de son travail ou de discipline, lui qui n'a pas peur d'aller au devant du danger s'il estime la cause juste, le voilà complètement bêta devant une femme !  
Après un bon quart d'heure de tergiversations, il se décide à aller la voir. Mais, devant sa porte, il n'arrive pas à se décider à frapper. Au moment où il s'apprête à faire demi-tour, elle ouvre.  
- Oh ! Vous êtes là.  
- … Oui  
- Je comptais justement aller vous voir.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Voulez-vous entrer ?  
Aussi tremblant qu'un adolescent qui éprouverait de tendres sentiments pour la première fois, il pénètre dans son appartement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle, ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer.  
- Voulez-vous du thé ? lance finalement l'hôtesse pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Volontiers, répond-il soulagé que le silence soit rompu. 

Mais au moment où elle se lève pour préparer le breuvage, il prend une grande inspiration et lui attrape le poignet. En douceur, il l'attire à lui … elle ne résiste pas … un peu maladroitement il écarte les mèches de son visage … elle le regarde 

A ce moment là, on frappe de façon insistante à la porte  
- Célia ! C'est Milli ! Je peux entrer ?  
Et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'exécute. Ils ont tout juste le temps de s'écarter l'un de l'autre.  
- Oh Severus ! Tu es là aussi ?  
- Visiblement ! bougonne-t-il.  
- Célia ma chérie, s'écrie la visiteuse en se précipitant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Je rentre tout juste de Venise. J'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Comment te sens-tu ? Bien on dirait ! Oh si tu savais comme Venise était merveilleux …. Et blablabla. 

Pendant 20 longues minutes, elle monopolise la parole, racontant par le menu combien son cher et tendre Spencer (Lovegood) est formidablement romantique. Bouillonnant de rage, Rogue finit par se lever et annoncer son intention de se coucher. Il s'exécute aussitôt non sans claquer la porte entendant à peine le commentaire de Milli :  
- Je me demande ce que j'ai pu lui trouver ? Il est craquant certes mais tellement dénué de romantisme ! 

Quand 10 minutes plus tard, Milli laisse enfin Célia, celle-ci est partagée entre rire et colère. Mais c'est finalement ce dernier sentiment qui l'emporte.  
Quel culot ! C'est la seconde fois qu'il la provoque et la laisse en plan comme une idiote ! D'un pas rageur, elle se rend chez lui bien décidée à lui faire connaître le fond de sa pensée.  
Elle ouvre à toute volée, sans même prendre la peine de frapper, la porte de son appartement. Il est stoïquement installé dans son fauteuil. 

- Je …. Vous … comment osez-vous me laisser ainsi ? bégaie-t-elle   
- Je suis désolé. C'était visiblement une erreur.  
- Une erreur ? répète-t-elle incrédule. Une erreur. Vous …vous …. COWARD ! hurle-t-elle presque malgré elle. 

Il se redresse aussitôt comme enragé  
- DON'T … CALL ME… COWARD ! 

Cette provocation l'a poussé à bout. Il s'approche et lui saisit le visage comme pour l'étrangler ou la cogner contre le mur. La peur la saisit. Puis tout aussi brusquement, il l'embrasse…enfin !  
Surprise, elle reste les bras ballants. Le moment est intense et agréable. Elle souhaiterait qu'il ne cesse jamais.  
Au bout de quelques secondes passionnées, il la lâche, se recule et s'effondre sur son fauteuil consterné par sa réaction.  
- Je suis navré, dit-il dans un souffle. Je n'aurai pas dû ! Vous m'avez provoqué … mais je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi. 

Elle s'avance puis se penche vers lui un léger sourire aux lèvres tout en lui murmurant :  
- Coward. 

Leur regard se croise, il lui sourit à son tour, la saisit par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Et s'enlaçant avec tendresse, le couple s'embrasse encore et encore comme deux jeunes adolescents assoiffés de baisers. 

Au petit matin, Severus se réveille heureux … mais le lit est vide à côté de lui. Aurait-il encore rêvé ? Pourtant cela semblait si merveilleusement réel cette fois-ci !  
Il se lève, fait le tour de l'appartement : personne ! Déçu le voilà de retour à la réalité ! Il a bel et bien rêvé ! Pour parfaire son triste réveil, il file prendre une douche glacée.   
En sortant de la salle de bains, deux bras l'enlacent …. C'est elle !  
- Où étais-tu ?  
- Chez moi, je suis allée me changer.  
- J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé.  
- Alors nous rêvons ensemble.  
Après une nouvelle étreinte, elle lui murmure.  
- Habille-toi. Je vais nous trouver de quoi petit-déjeuner. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la rejoint dans son salon qui, pour la 1ère fois depuis qu'il l'occupe, sent bon le pain chaud et le café.  
Un peu gêné, il prend la parole :  
- Euh … j'aimerai que nous soyons un peu … discret… quelque temps du moins.  
- Je suis d'accord.  
- Tant mieux. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les élèves l'apprennent trop vite. Et puis nos collègues non plus d'ailleurs. Ca va jaser, questionner …  
- Et ?  
- Disons que j'ai besoin de m'habituer à la situation. Je pensais finir vieux garçon ! Conclut-il, la faisant rire.  
- Ca me va, d'autant que je voudrai éclaircir quelques points concernant mon « accident ».  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Et puis j'avoue que je trouve ça excitant de se cacher, ajoute-t-elle en se lovant dans ses bras. 

Tout en riant, déjeunant et s'embrassant, ils mettent au point leur plan pour ne pas se faire prendre. Quelques heures plus tard, ils semblent avoir retrouvé leur vieille relation faite de piques et querelles en tous genres ! 

Les jours suivent et le couple continue à se voir en cachette le soir. Toutefois si la carte du maraudeur n'avait pas été détruite, son propriétaire n'aurait pas été peu surpris de voir, dans les passages secrets et les recoins sombres, les professeurs Rella et Rogue s'enlacer tendrement entre 2 cours puis repartir comme des voleurs chacun de son côté ! 

_petite remarque pour les non anglophones :  
coward lâche  
don't call me coward ne me traite pas de lâche_


	23. Chapter 23

**Et voilà ceci marque la fin de ma toute première fic.  
J'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à la lire. Moi en tous cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ;)  
J'ai mis du temps à me décider à la publier mais je ne regrette pas.  
**

**Chapitre 23 : ****Fin du commencement**

Un soir de juin, Rogue entraîne Rella dans son bureau. Il souhaite utiliser le réseau de cheminée pour lui faire visiter sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il a bien conscience que son logement est loin d'être idyllique mais il juge que si leur relation doit durer, la jeune femme doit avoir pleinement connaissance de sa vie et de son niveau social peu reluisant. 

Sur place, Célia prend la mesure du caractère glauque de l'habitation : sombre, triste, noire !  
- Tiens-tu réellement à cette maison ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Si nous devons avoir un chez-nous, j'aimerai autant que nous le choisissions ensemble selon nos goûts à tous les 2, répond-elle avec tact.  
- Mais comme tu peux le voir, mes modestes moyens m'empêchent de prétendre à mieux, rétorque-t-il sombrement.  
- Nous sommes 2 dorénavant. Je gagne ma vie et j'ai des économies.  
- Il est hors de question que tu paies pour moi !  
- Ne sois pas si vieux jeu ! Tous les couples modernes fonctionnent ainsi. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu voudrais que je reste à la maison faire la popotte ? C'est pas mon truc, tu dois t'y résoudre ! 

Quel idiot il a été une fois de plus ! Lui qui pensait qu'à l'instar de sa mère, elle voudrait s'occuper de son foyer une fois en ménage ! Il est décidément grand temps qu'il arrête d'anticiper sur les pensées d'autrui !  
Ce problème, qui n'en était pas un, étant réglé, ils se rendent ensemble dans une agence immobilière du chemin de traverse pour déposer un dossier afin de dégotter le logement idéal.  
- Si nous devons effectuer pareil achat, dit-il en sortant de l'officine, c'est qu'il est grand temps que nous officialisons notre couple. 

Le lendemain, ils se rendent ensemble chez la directrice pour lui exposer la situation. Celle-ci, quoique surprise, se révèle très heureuse pour eux et les félicite chaleureusement A la demande de Severus, elle jure de ne rien faire transpirer de leur entretien … ils ont encore besoin d'un peu de temps.

Quelques jours plus tard se tient le bal de fin d 'année.  
Attablé en sirotant un cocktail, Severus, qui comme à son habitude ne danse pas, observe les danseurs et notamment Célia qui partage un rock endiablé avec Charlie Weasley. Peu à peu, Remus, Nymphadora, Molly, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Minerva le rejoignent.  
Quand enfin Célia et Charlie reviennent épuisés, Molly sort une grande bouteille de champagne afin de trinquer à leur 1ère année de paix.  
Après ce moment émouvant, les conversations reprennent. 

Severus sort de sa cape une bouteille qu'il tend à Remus :  
- Je viens de finir de te préparer une nouvelle réserve de potion. Tâche de ne pas te tromper cette fois-ci, ajoute-t-il cynique. D'ailleurs tu devrais t'assurer que tu as bien jeté tous les autres flacons !  
- Euh…merci, répond le concerné rouge de honte.  
- Tiens à ce propos, je voulais quand même vous poser une question Severus, vous qui êtes l'auteur de cette potion, entame Célia. Est-il normal que l'effet du sérum ait mis autant de temps ? Visiblement, la transformation a finalement cessé au milieu de la nuit !  
- C'est étrange c'est vrai. Mais moi ce qui m'interpelle le plus c'est qu'après avoir souffert plus de 30 ans de sa condition, on puisse être distrait au point de se tromper de flacon ! Lance-t-il non sans ironie.  
- Oh et autre chose ! Depuis quand un loup-garou est-il si prévenant et use-t-il d'une baguette magique pour projeter sa victime dans une toile d'araignée ? Continue-t-elle dans sa lancée.  
- Sans parler, ma chère, de cette fameuse araignée que j'ai combattu et qui m'a semblé avec du recul plus proche d'une inoffensive arachnéide que l'on aurait amplifié que d'une réelle araignée géante de la forêt interdite. 

Les deux professeurs se tournent vers le couple, un sourire ironique aux lèvres attendant une réponse. Nymphadora et Remus sont mortifiés et lance un regard supplicateur à Molly qui s'exclame :  
- Ca va j'avoue tout ! C'était mon idée de simuler une attaque ... pour vous rapprocher tous les deux ! Mais vous êtes d'indécrottables entêtés et ça n'a pas marché !  
Les 3 machiavéliques compères s'excusent sous les rires des auditeurs, non sans avoir préalablement précisés qu'ils n'étaient pas loin le fameux soir afin de s'assurer que rien d'irrémédiable n'arrive. Ron et Ginny sont stupéfaits de découvrir combien leur mère peut être manipulatrice quand elle se mêle d'histoire de cœur ! 

A ce moment là, les notes de musique annonçant le quart d'heure romantique retentissent.  
- Bien, lance Severus, maintenant que ce point est éclairci, je vous laisse car j'ai une promesse à tenir : je me suis engagé à faire danser une certaine personne.  
Enigmatique, il se lève et, à la surprise générale, tend son bras à Célia. 

Puis il se retourne et sort de sa cape une pile d'enveloppe qu'il pose sur la table :  
- Au fait qui dit que vous avez échoué ?  
Puis riant les deux tourtereaux s'enlacent pour la série de slows. 

Encore sous le choc, leurs amis saisissent les enveloppes à leur nom. A l'intérieur : 

_Célia et Severus  
Ont le plaisir et l'honneur de vous convier à leurs noces  
Le 1er Août prochain _

Relevant les yeux de leur carton, ils aperçoivent les deux fiancés qui s'embrassent sous les chuchotements et les rires un peu bêtas de leurs élèves ! 

FIN.


End file.
